Your Betrayal
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: The girls tell Serena that Darien's cheating on her, with Raye of all people! What's Serena to do now...read to find out! CHAPTER 15 UPDATED! RATED T!
1. Your Betrayal

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**Serena just couldn't believe what her best friends were telling her…it was just to ridiculous.**

**"No way! Darien wouldn't cheat on me, you guys are just imaging things." Serena said shoving a big spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Lita let out a sigh placing her cup of coffee down on the table and clasping her hands.**

**"Come on, Serena think about it. Darien's been extra busy and he almost completely avoids you-"**

**"Hey that's not true he took me out to dinner last night and to a movie and then we-" Serena felt her hand slap over her mouth. Mina, Amy and Lita gasped.**

**"You didn't! God please tell me you didn't have sex with that pig." Lita said, putting her head in her hands and letting her head shake left and right.**

**"Hey don't call him that, he's not a pig he's a gentleman and I love him…he's my one and only you guys…you got to understand why I can't- don't believe you." Amy nodded.**

**"I understand where your coming from Serena, but with all my calculations he shouldn't be this busy unless he's up to something fishy." Mina nodded her head fast.**

**"Totally I mean come on Serena you guys do it and you don't hear from him for a week. You even stalked about his apartment building for days-"**

**"I do not stalk his apartment building!" Mina let out a sigh seeing that they were getting no where this way. Lita and Amy shared a look…**

**"Okay what would you say if we have evidence to his cheating on you, huh what would you have to say to that?" Lita asked. Serena felt her heart start to sink and she thought, _"They couldn't have evidence because he would never cheat on me…"_ She grabbed her spoon and dipped it into her ice cream and pulled out a spoonful, then shoved it into her mouth.**

**"T-then I guess I would have to believe you…" She said, her mouth full with ice cream. Lita let out a sigh and rest her head in the palm of her hand.**

**"Okay Amy show her." Amy pulled out her little computer and began to type away. Serena sat there for what felt like forever before Amy turned the small tiny computer towards her…to show her something that broke her heart into a million pieces.**

**"No. It can't be." She said her eyes shining with tears, she felt them spill out when she recognized the girl that Darien was kissing.**

**"Is that- Raye?" She asked, the piece of her heart shattering even more… _"It can't be…why would Raye do this to me?"_ She thought asking herself.**

**"Yeah it's Raye…we followed her after she was acting weird. You know when she didn't yell at you for being late for our study group... It just wasn't like her to let you off the hook that easily." Serena remembered that day, it was almost a week ago… Serena let out a gasp.**

**"Darien has he…has he slept-" She didn't have the strength to finish the question. She just wanted for one of the girls to answer her, even though she wish they wouldn't.**

**"Yeah…I think he has." Mina said lowering her eyes to the shiny table top. Elizabeth, Andrew's little sister, came over to see if they need anything else.**

**"Hey you guys need any refills?" She asked with a big smile. Mina shook her head, Amy was busy typing away at her computer, and Lita was to busy smiling at Elizabeth so she wouldn't know what was going on.**

**"Oh no thanks Lizzie we're all good, aren't we girls." Mina nodded, Amy looked up at Lizzie and mouthed _"I'm fine, thanks."_ and went back to typing.**

**"What about you, Serena? Need some more ice cream." Serena sniffed her tears huge and sad.**

**"No thanks…I think I've lost my appetite!" She said in her high pitch whiny voice. Elizabeth took a step back looking down at the sweet blonde girl that she considered as one of her friends.**

**"Oh okay…hey are you alright?" She said kneeling down and touching her gently on the shoulder. Serena nodded still crying heavily.**

**"Oh I'm fine. I've just learned that the love of my life is cheating on me." She let out a loud cry, and then covered her face with her hands. Lizzie let out a gasp.**

**"What no way! Darien couldn't do that, he's to nice a guy…!" Serena nodded rubbing at her eyes and nose.**

**"I- I thought s-so to until they showed me ev-evdience that he is cheating on me, and with one of my best friends!" Elizabeth let out a gasp.**

**"Wait, what?" She looked at the girls that surrounded Serena. Lita let out a nervous laugh.**

**"It's Raye that's been going out with Darien behind Serena's back, not one of us. We could never do that to Serena. Her and Darien were meant to be, Raye has known that for years, but that didn't stop her from doing what she did…"**

**"Oh I see, well if one of my best friends went out with my boyfriend I would never in a million years forgive her." Serena let out a loud whiny sob.**

**"I don't plan to!" Serena said rubbing her eyes extra hard. A bell jiggled from the front of the restaurant. The girls let out a gasp, their eyes going wide.**

**"What is it-" Serena didn't get to finish her question, because she found out soon enough who had just walked through the door.**

**"Hey you guys, guess who I found outside so I decided to invite him to hang out with us." Serena turned her head, seeing Raye and Darien together. Raye had this sort of glow about her, making her almost throw up. Darien looked handsome as ever with his usual expression plastered on his face. She felt like slapping the both of them.**

**"Hey Serena how was school?" Darien asked walking over and kissing the top of her head, making Serena flinch.**

**"It- it was fine, how was your day?" She asked her eyes partly closed, her body growing numb.**

**"Good, thanks for asking." Raye walked up behind him and touched the lower part of his back, sending a hot spike of anger up Serena's body. _"How dare she do that in front of me! Can she not wait until they are alone?"_ She thought asking herself. Lita had an ugly look on her face which she sent to Darien and Raye.**

**"So what are we having-"**

**"Sorry Raye we're just about to leave." Lita said getting up, pulling Serena up with her. "Come one Serena we'll go over to my place and watch movies maybe you could even sleep over."**

**"Hey what a great idea we'll have a slumber party and you can make us a fabulous supper Lita-"**

**"Sorry Raye your not invited." Lita said. Raye jumped up from where she had taken a seat.**

**"And why not?" She asked.**

**"Because I don't want some back stabbing friend in my house!" Raye let out a gasp. Darien looked at Lita in shock.**

**"Lita what are you talking about?" Darien asked.**

**"Oh don't give me that we all know that you and her are seeing each other, more then just a friendly hi here and there if you know what I mean." Darien stood up with a look of rage.**

**"What in the hell are you rabbling on about, Lita. Raye and I aren't an item, I'm with Serena. I would never cheat on her-"**

**"Just shut up…" Serena muttered. Darien let out a gasp.**

**"Serena you can't think that I would cheat on you-"**

**"I said shut up!" Serena shouted, her eyes red and puffy. "I don't want to hear any of your crap…I saw the pictures, of you kissing her. So don't try to deny that you've not cheated on me." Darien looked at her with a look of pure sadness.**

**"Serena I-"**

**"Just tell me if it's true…are you seeing Raye behind my back? Are you cheating on me with her?" She asked, her eyes wide open to see his reaction to her questions. Darien let out a sigh.**

**"Yes it's true…but the first time it was an accident. I was drunk and I kissed her by accident thinking she was you. Then after that I couldn't help but she how beautiful she has become and…I'm sorry you had to find out like this."**

**"Do you plan to stay with her?" Serena asked. Darien looked directly at her face, and then bowed his head a bit, and gave a pathetic nod.**

**"I don't know yet, Serena. I'm very confused…" Serena felt a pang go there her whole body, and then she began to cry.**

**"Oh what a gentlemanly thing to say, Darien." Lita said crossing her arms and glaring at him.**

**"Oh shut up, Lita. This doesn't concern you, this is between me and Serena. It's got nothing to do with you, Amy, Mina, or Raye for that matter. I need to say what needs to be said so back off would ya." Lita opened her mouth to say something else but Serena stopped her.**

**"Serena you can't excuse what he did-" She rose her hand, stopping her from speaking anymore. Serena cleared her throat and wiped a hand across her face.**

**"I'm not 'excusing' anything, Lita. I needed to hear that. I know now that he doesn't love me anymore and I have to accept that."**

**"Serena I didn't say I don't love you anymore-"**

**"But you see you wouldn't have cheated on me if you still cared about me." Darien bit the inside of his cheek. She had him there. He wouldn't have cheated on her if he still cared about her. _"It's not that I don't care about her, I do. It's just I don't feel like we're the same people…we've changed so much over the past few years. I just don't see us like 'that' anymore..."_ He thought. Serena gave him and the others a pretend warm smile.**

**"You know I think I better get home." Lita touched one of Serena's shoulders gently.**

**"Come on Serena. Come over and I'll bake all your favorite sweets." Serena gave her a sad smile.**

**"Sorry Lita, but I don't think sweets will heal my broken heart." Darien took a step forward.**

**"Serena-" Serena took a step back.**

**"No don't Darien you've told me what I needed to hear, you don't love me anymore and I can't do anything to change that, no matter how much I want to." Raye felt very uncomfortable and very awkward in her own skin.**

**"Serena I'm sorry about this all, really I am." Raye said in a low voice. Lita let out a snort.**

**"Oh yeah if you were so sorry you wouldn't have let it go on, you would have stopped the first time you guys kissed." Raye knew that Lita was right, but she didn't want to stop. She loved Darien and thought of him as her one and only. That didn't mean she wasn't sorry for hurting Serena. _"I really am sorry…"_ Raye thought. While Lita was bickering with Raye, Serena had slipped out unnoticed, and Darien decided to follow her.**

**"Serena wait!" He called walking out into the cold winter evening. Serena was already half way down the sidewalk when she turned around.**

**"What?" She asked, her eyes wet with tears. She felt her eyes grow cold rather quickly, and she wiped away the tears. Darien opened his mouth, but he couldn't find any words to say.**

**"I don't know what to say." Serena smiled a sad smile.**

**"You don't have to say anything." She said with her eyes closed, she felt her body get warm some how. _"How do I feel warm in this cold weather?"_ She thought asking herself.**

**"I...just don't see us as a couple anymore. I mean I'd like to stay friends, if that's okay?" He said his voice filled with hope. Serena let out a shaky breath, and she began to cry even harder.**

**"I'm sorry Darien, but...I don't think I would be able to be just friends. I love you to much for that." Darien felt himself want to cry, but he held himself back from doing so. _"Now's not the time to cry. You can do all the crying you want back home."_ He thought to himself.**

**"I am really completely sorry, Serena." Serena let out a shaky sad giggle.**

**"I know me to. I better get home it's getting late and I don't want my parents to worry, bye Darien." She said turning to make her way home. Darien just watched as she walked away out of his life. _"But I don't want her to..."_ He thought.**

* * *

**Serena decided as she walked away that she would have to leave Tokyo and start a new life. She couldn't stay here and watch Raye and Darien be together when it should be him and Serena together...**

**"I'll have to pack and get some money." She had money in her bank account so there was no problem there. "Let's see if I remember correctly I've got about $700 dollars in my account that I can use to move somewhere, anywhere if it would get her out of Tokyo. She would leave word with Luna and she would tell the girls, that included Raye, that she was moving away and not to try and find her. Serena let out a sigh touching her belly...**

**"I'm so sorry Rini, it looks like our future wasn't meant to be." She muttered to the empty air. She felt the tears start to prickle her eyes once again, but she bit them back. If she was going to go off on her own she needed to toughen up and mature quite a bit if she were going to make it.**

**When she got home, Sammy was the one to greet her. "Hey didn't expect you home this early, what's up sis?" He asked. He was now 13 years old and as big mouthed as ever. If she told him she was going to move away (more like run away) then he would rat her out.**

**"Uh nothing I was just tired so I decided to call it a night, tell Mom and Dad I said night kay." She said rushing up the stairs to her room.**

**"Alright whatever." Sammy muttered, walking into the living to find his Mom and Dad watching the news. "Hey Serena told me to say goodnight, she's off to bed early." Ikuko stood up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.**

**"Serena honey are you alright?" She called. Serena was busy inside her room packing her bags. She couldn't stay here another minute. All the memories of study dates with Darien hit her like a huge wave. "Serena?" Ikuko called her name again.**

**"Uh yeah Mom I'm fine...just- ow! Off to bed." Serena just stubbed her toe on her desk it hurt pretty bad at the moment. Ikuko looked over at her husband, Kenji, who just shrugged and returned to watch TV. Ikuko rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.**

**"Alright, night sweetie."**

**"Night Mom!" Serena shouted throwing a few shirts into her pink suitcase that was covered in little white bunnies. After she was done packing she waited and waited until everyone went to sleep. As she opened the door of her bedroom, Luna jumped in through the window.**

**"And where do you think your going?" She asked. Serena let out a gasp of surprise.**

**"Luna, god don't do that you scared me half to death." Luna gave her a small grin.**

**"I'm sorry, but you didn't answer my question. Where are you going?" She asked again. Serena let out a sigh, walking back into the room and placing her suitcase on the bed.**

**"I'm running away." Luna laid down to get comfortable. _"It's going to be a long night..."_ She thought to herself.**

**"This wouldn't having anything to do with Darien cheating on you with Raye, would it?" She asked. Serena paused, then she nodded her head after a few seconds of silence. Luna let out a sigh.**

**"You shouldn't let it get to you, sooner or later he's going to find out that he made a horrible mistake and want you back, don't you remember when he broke up with you?" She asked. Serena nodded. _"Oh geez thanks for reminding me. Think I'm stupid Luna..."_ She thought with a sigh.**

**"Or maybe I am." **

**"Or maybe your what?" Luna asked starting to lick her paws and rub them against her fur.**

**"I was thinking maybe I am stupid. I mean why couldn't I have seen that he was unhappy...am I that horrible as a girlfriend. A girlfriend would usually see that their guy's unhappy with their relationship, but with Darien...it just hit me like I ran into a huge brick wall or something." Luna nodded. She felt that way to some times with her relationship with Artemis.**

**"Serena I think you need to wait it out and see if things change, and if they don't- sorry scratch that don't run away. I'd miss you to much and so would the rest of the girls." Serena nodded. She let out a sigh.**

**"Yeah I guess your right, I was just being stupid and immature. If Darien wants to be with Raye instead of me then that's that. I'll just have to grow up and get used to it." Luna smiled.**

**"That's my girl now come on it's late and you got a math test tomorrow." Serena let out a groan.**

**"Oh god don't remind me." Serena pulled off her 'sneak out of the house' clothes and pulled on her nice comfortable pajamas, then crawled under the covers and felt herself slip into a deep nightmarish sleep.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody this is a new fanfiction of mine called 'Your Betrayal' hope you enjoyed it and let me know if I should continue it... Oh and please R&R? I want to know what you thought and I want to know if I did good on this fanfiction. I wrote this on the spur of the moment and decided to publish it, guess you can tell that lol! Thanks for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	2. Killer Discussions

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Killer Discussions_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated T_**

* * *

**Serena awoke to the sound of an argument brewing down stairs. She didn't know what was going on, she could really careless what it was about. But when she heard someone yell Darien's name she just had to investigate. She got out of bed, slipping her white bunny slippers on and walked down stairs to find Kenji and Ikuko sitting at the dining room table having a heated 'conversation' that didn't make any sense to her.**

**"Well I for one am glad that they broke up. He was to old for her anyway…yeah he was to old for her…" Ikuko let out a sigh, taking a sip of her coffee.**

**"Now Kenji that's enough." Kenji slammed his fist down onto he table.**

**"But Ikuko you can't say that your disappointed that they broke up, I mean he was way to old for her." Serena bit her lower lip, tears springing to her eyes. _"Their talking about Darien and me…they think we broke up."_ She let out a sob. Ikuko turned her head seeing Serena at the bottom of the stairs.**

**"Serena good morning." Kenji flinched turning around and seeing his daughter teary eyed and in pain.**

**"Sweetheart I-" Serena covered her mouth trying to hold back another sob, ran back up to her room and slammed the door. Kenji jumped at bit of the force behind the slam. **

**Ikuko shook her head and stared across the table at her husband, "Really Kenji you need to think before you speak." Ikuko stood up taking her, walking to the kitchen, taking her empty coffee cup with her. Kenji blinked his eyes not understand what his wife meant.**

**"What did I say?" He asked in a confused and annoyed voice. Ikuko swung open the door to the kitchen and stormed in placing the cup into her sink. She gritted her teeth, banging some pans and pots around. Kenji walked in his face covered in anger…**

**"How in the hell was I to have known that Serena was standing there listening?" He asked, and then scratched his head in confusion, "I just don't understand why she's so upset. I mean did she think that they'd be together forever...?" Ikuko let out a huff of air throwing her dish cloth onto the counter.**

**"You want to know why Serena's _so upset_ that they broke up? Do you really?" She asked. He nodded his head encouraging her to go.**

**Ikuko let out a sigh, "Okay this is what I got from Lita, Darien cheated on Serena and he cheated on her with Raye." Kenji blinked his eyes.**

**"What?" He asked growing even more angry then he was before. _"What my daughters not good enough for him!"_ He thought flaring his nostrils. Ikuko looked at her husband, surprised at his reaction.**

**She gave a chuckle, "I thought you'd be happy that-**

**"That what? Darien cheated on my little girl, and broke her heart. I'm going to go and pay him a little visit and tell him just what I think of him-"**

**"No, Dad just stop, please!" Serena had come back downstairs now in her high school uniform, her face puffy and flushed. She walked into the kitchen grabbing a apple from a bowl that sat on the counter.**

**"Honey would you like some breakfast?" Serena shook her head, taking a bite out of the apple.**

**"No thanks this apple should hold me till lunch." She said taking another bite, walking out of the kitchen.**

**"Yes Kenji let's drop it. You don't want to upset Serena anymore then she already is, do you?" He bowed his head, frowning.**

**"No." He turned around walking out into the living room and turning on the TV. The news was nothing new to him. Death, Money, Politics, and more Death. He turned the TV off with a shake of his head.**

**"What is this world coming to…" He said gathering his things and heading off to work.**

**Serena walked with her head bowed and tears slowly slipping out of her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew was her and Darien, now what she going to do. Without Darien there would be no Crystal Tokyo, without Darien there would be no Rini. Thinking that Serena began to cry even more. It had been 3 in-a-half years since she last saw Rini, and with that she couldn't wait for Rini to be born, but now that Darien had broken up with her there was no chance of that happeing. Serena was to busy crying that she didn't noticed that she was about to walk head into the one person she did not want to see. When she collied with this person, she staggered back almost falling flat on her butt.**

**"Oh excuse me." Serena looked up into a pair of dark blue eyes that sent a shock up and down her spine.**

**"Serena." Serena felt her heart stop for a moment. _"Darien…"_ She opened her mouth but not finding any words to say. "H-how are you?" He asked scratching the back of his head. Serena shrugged her shoulders.**

**Darien let out a sigh and muttered, "Serena please talk to me?" He asked in a pleading voice. Serena felt a feeling of sadness wash over her body, making her feel even more depressed.**

**"What do you want me to say Darien?" Darien shrugged.**

**"Anything, just talk to me…please." He was now begging, soon he would probably have to get on his hands and knees…**

**Serena let out a shaky sigh, "Okay I've got something to say, your a selfish bastard who thinks of no one but himself and I don't ever want to see, or speak to you ever again." Darien flinched back, then a sarcastic smile flashed on his face.**

**"On come one Serena get real, what makes what I did so bad? I know it was a horrible thing to do, but It's not like I killed someone-"**

**"But you did, you killed our future and our daughter. How do you expect me to forgive you for that." She said holding her head high and moving past him, continuing on her way to walk to school.**

**Darien spun around and yelled, "Serena I know that with my discussion that our future can not be," Darien let out a sob, a image of Rini flashing through his head. "and I know that Rini won't ever be born-" She spun around on her heels her eyes shining with tears.**

**"What you say doesn't matter, what you did does, Darien. You killed Rini and I will never forgive you." Serena said in a heated whisper, she want so much to slap him, but she knew that it wouldn't make her feel better…well maybe it would. Serena strolled up to him, pulled her hand back and let it fly. When her hand made contact with his cheek, she felt as if her hand were on fire. Darien staggered back stunned.**

**"Serena I-" Serena looked him directly in the eye, narrowing her eyes and clenching her teeth.**

**"You better listen and listen good, I don't ever want to see you again. I hope you and 'Raye' have a nice life together because I don't want anything to do with either of you. You can tell Raye that I said farewell because I won't be speaking to her ever, and I mean ever, again!" Serena spun around and stomped away her anger slowly dying away. When it finally dissipated she felt exhausted and rung out as if she were a rag. She let out a breath, feeling her body weight lean side ways.**

**She let out a gasp, "What's going on?" Serena felt her breath start to become rough and harsh, as if she had just sprinted a mile. She stumbled over to a lamp pole, leaning against it. "I need to get…to school." She muttered, her head hot and feverish…**

**"Serena?" A voice called. Serena turned her head, a pain spiking hard in her head. She winched, seeing the owner of the voice.**

**"…Andrew, what are you doing here? Andrew had a book bag hanging from his shoulder and he looked handsome as ever. Andrew nearly dropped his bag seeing the state his friend was in.**

**"Serena are you alright?" He asked rushing over as Serena began to fall to the ground. He pulled her arm around his neck and scooped her up bridal style. "God Serena you look horrible we need to get you to a hospital." Serena felt herself begin to panic.**

**"No I'm fine, Andrew really." She tried to get out of his hold, but his hold was to strong.**

**"No way, Serena. You need to get to a doctor or I take you home, which is it?" He asked. Serena opened her mouth, then swallowed the words she was thinking to say…**

**"What in the hell is this…!" Serena let out a gasp, looking over Andrew's shoulder seeing Darien looking rather irritated and angry.**

**"Uh Darien…what are you doing here?" Andrew turned around seeing Darien, smiling.**

**"Oh hey Darien, what's up-"**

**"Andrew what are you doing carrying Serena like that?" Darien asked gesturing to the way Andrew was holding Serena in his arms. Andrew felt his cheeks go red, he was about to place Serena back down to the ground, but he thought again. _"Serena won't probably be able to hold herself up so I better not put her down…"_ Darien looked as if he wanted to beat Andrew to a bloody pulp. Which made Serena scared and angry all at once.**

**"Uh Andrew you can put me down now, I feel better." Serena pushed against his chest so all Andrew could do was let her down. When her feet touched the ground she staggered a bit, but soon regained her balance.**

**Serena smiled, wiping her forehead of the sweat that had formed, "Thanks for your help. Well I'd better get off to school don't want to be late." She began to ran just as Darien opened his mouth to speak. She didn't want to hear anymore of his nonsense.**

**"Bye!" She yelled to Andrew, hoping that Darien wouldn't run after her. _"It was no coincidence that Darien showed up when he did, he was following me…"_ She thought turning a corner, hearing the warning bell ringing a block away.**

**"Oh god I'm late again, Mr. Yoshi is going to kill me!"**

**She arrived just as the tardy bell rang, she was 5 feet away from the door to her classroom when it opened. She was greeted by a not so happy Mr. Yoshi. He crossed his arms, blocking her way from getting inside.**

**"Serena that's your 4th tardy in-a-row, you know what that means," Serena let out a groan. Mr. Yoshi let out a sigh and pointed down the hallway. "to the principles office, now." He said. Serena puckered out her lower lip and gave him to big blue puppy dog eyes.**

**"I'm really sorry Mr. Yoshi but you see while I was on my way to school I almost fainted out on the street, one of my friends found me and told me I needed to go home, but I decided that I should come to school…" Serena bowed her head, clasping her hands behind her back. "I'm really sorry for being late again, Mr. Yoshi." A few seconds past before Mr. Yoshi let out a sigh, Serena smiled. _"Got ya."_ She thought wanting to do a victory dance, but knew that would blow her chances with Mr. Yoshi.**

**"Fine get inside and try to stay awake and I won't count your tardy." He moved out of her way and she skipped her merry way into the room. She saw Lita and Amy, but Mina was no where to be seen. She walked to her desk that sat right next to Lita's and behind Amy's.**

**"Where's Mina?" She asked in a whisper. Amy turned around shrugging.**

**"I haven't seen her today, have you Lita?" She asked. Lita shook her head as well.**

**"No she called me last night and we talked for a little while…she seemed a little preoccupied though." Amy nodded.**

**"After we learned that Darien was cheating on you with Raye she started to act distant, I think she thinks this is the end of the Sailor Scouts…is she right about that Serena?" Amy whispered so low that only Serena and Lita could hear her. Serena let out a sigh. To be perfectly honest Serena hadn't even thought about the Sailor Scouts that much over the past year. No monsters or evil creatures had attacked Tokyo for over 9 months…she was thinking that, finally, the fighting was over and they could go about their normal life's…well as normal as possible anyway. She was Princess Serenity and she still had the duty of protecting Earth.**

**"You know what I'm not sure, after hearing what I heard yesterday I'm not sure I want Raye as a Sailor Scout."**

**Lita opened her mouth and said, "But Serena-" Serena cut her off with a wave of her hand.**

**"No Lita what Raye did was the most horrible thing that she could ever do to me…Dariend was my one and only and she stole him away from me." Lita and Amy shared a look. Serena didn't like the look.**

**"What you think I deserve what I got?" She asked her eyes growing wide and hurt. Lita shook her head, "No way! No one deserve being treated like that, as if you were a door mat or something…" Serena slumped down in her desk.**

**"Exactly." She muttered. Amy cleared her throat.**

**"But Serena you know you were really clingy and you sometimes didn't give Darien any space-" Serena jolted up glaring at Amy...**

**"Oh I deserve being cheated on because I was a little clingy and needy. Well guess what I've always been like that, I've never tried to be something I'm not. I'm not all a bookworm like Darien, or smart like you Amy, but I do have feelings and they were hurt by his actions. He even had the nerve to ask me to speak with him this morning. You want to know what I said to him?" Lita and Amy nodded encouraging he to go on.**

**Serena took a deep breath and then told them what she said to Darien, and boy were they impressed.**

**"Damn Serena I've never heard you call Darien names like that…you even rubbed the Crystal Tokyo and Rini in his face," Lita let out a snort. "I bet that hurt, did he cry?" Serena shook her head.**

**"No but he sound as if he wanted to…I sort of felt sorry for him for a second. After awhile I thought you know I shouldn't have brought Rini up, but I just couldn't stop myself." Lita let out a another snort.**

**"I wouldn't have stopped, I would have-"**

**"Would you girls like to share your little conversation with the rest of the class?" Mr. Yoshi asked. Lita, Serena, and Amy shared a look, then they all shook their heads 'no.' Mr. Yoshi smirked "Well may I please continue to teach the class without having to stop and quieten you three?" He asked.**

**"Yes sir, sorry about that Mr. Yoshi." Amy said blushing. Serena and Lita nodded in agreement.**

**"Good now open your books to page 53 and we'll go over questions 1-15." They all opened their books and they sat listening to Mr. Yoshi lecture on and on. While he lectured the class, Serena couldn't help but fall asleep and dream of Rini and the life that would not come to be…**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 2 of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' hope you enjoyed it. If you will please R&R I would really appreciate it...? I want to know what you thought of my new chapter and what you liked most about it. I wrote this in one night and I worked really hard writing it so please take a few minutes of your time and R&R? Well thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	3. The Ugly Truth

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!**_

_**Title: Your Betrayal**_

_**Chapter Title: The Ugly Truth**_

_**Author: ChibiTengu ^.^**_

_**Rated: T**_

* * *

**Serena was running through a big dark crystal tower looking for something…or someone. Her breathing was rough and rugged.**

**"I- don't understand…where am I?" She asked herself observing the empty space. She spun around hearing a sort of beeping.**

**"Mama where are you?" Serena let out a gasp hearing the voice of a little girl that sound all to familiar to her ears.**

**"Rini I'm here, I'm right here!" She called running to where she thought she heard Rini calling her.**

**"I'm so lonely, please don't leave me." Rini cried, sniffing. Serena felt her eyes become teary, Rini was alive… Serena felt her heart leap with joy.**

**"Rini I'm right here follow my voice, sweetie." She called rubbing at her eyes, trying to clear her vision.**

**"Why did you have to leave me, I thought you and Daddy loved me…" Serena let out a sob, now turning around in circles not being able to find her.**

**"We do love you, Rini we do… Come now we'll go and see Daddy and he'll tell you so himself." There was a beeping sound not far ahead. Serena let out a happy sob, running towards the beeping.**

**"Rini!" There was a soft static light blinking on and off. _"That's Luna P, I'm sure of it. Rini wouldn't go anywhere with out her…"_ She ran and ran until the beeping was loud and it was starting to hurt her ears. Serena wanted to cover them, but she stopped herself. She bent down picking up Luna P and spinning around.**

**"Rini!" She shouted. No answer. "Rini come on this isn't funny!" She yelled. Luna P had stopped beeping. There was a sound of static and then Rini voice spoke, making Serena freeze... She looked down, letting out a gasp. A clear image of Rini was staring back at her.**

**"Rini how-"**

**"How could you let this happen to me, Serena?" Serena let out a gasp, her eyes going dry and her body going numb.**

**"What-"**

**"It's all your fault that Darien cheated on you with Raye. It's all your fault that I will never be born!" Serena dropped Luna P as if it were on fire and was burning her. When those words hit her ears her hands traveled to her face, covering it, tears slipping through her fingers.**

**"What did I do, what could I have done to stop him? What did I do that made him resort to _that_?" She cried, her voice echoing in the empty blackness around her. She didn't understand what she was suppose to do. All the knew was Darien and her and their future that they would make, but none of that was possible now...**

* * *

**Serena let out a gasp, jolting awake, she was being shook awake, her eyes wet with tears.**

**"Serena you better wake up, Mr. Yoshi looks like he wants to kill you-" Lita stopped speaking seeing her friends face. "Serena are you all right?" Serena sat still, her body numb and her head buzzing. "Serena…are you all right?" She asked again, gripping her arm hard, making Serena flinch.**

**"Ouch." She said her voice dull and emotionless. Lita's eyes were wide and full of concern. She opened her mouth about to ask if she could take Serena to the nurse when the bell rang.**

**"Okay class dismiss. Serena I want to speak to you, please." Serena stood up taking her bag with her, walking over to Mr. Yoshi's desk.**

**"Yes Mr. Yoshi." She said in a low dull voice, her eyes barely showing any emotion. Mr. Yoshi let out a gasp seeing her face.**

**"Serena…are you all right?" He said looking her directly in the eyes. She gave a stiff nod and then turned to leave. "S-serena I'm not done speaking with you." Serena turned her head and looked over at her teacher.**

**"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you'd ask me to come up to see if I was all right." She said in a low dull voice, feeling as if all her emotions were locked up and she couldn't find the key to open them up.**

**"That was one of the reasons, but I wanted to talk about your last math grade." Serena blinked her eyes. "Serena you need to-"**

**"I know I need to apply myself more and I will...it's just that I've been going through a lot lately and it's really rung me out quite a bit. I'll try to do better on the next test I promise, I'll even ask Amy to help me study." Mr. Yoshi was completely taken back. _"W-what has gotten into her?"_ He thought to himself**

**He cleared his throat and muttered, "That's good to hear. Ah yes ask Amy to help you study and I'm sure your grade point average will go up with studying." Serena nodded.**

**"Okay Mr. Yoshi...well bye." She muttered turning away and walking out to join Lita and Amy. Mr. Yoshi muttered a 'goodbye' completely astound at Serena's change in attitude so quickly, but it also worried him. _"She wasn't that robotic at the beginning of class."_ He thought, then shrugged getting read for the next class.**

* * *

**Serena walked out to find Amy looking into her history textbook, and Lita leaning against some lockers. They looked up at her approach, Lita pushing herself off the lockers, and Amy closing her textbook.**

**"Serena what happen to you back there?" Amy asked, Lita nodded.**

**"Yeah what was that all about? You were crying as if your heart was breaking or somethin..." Serena nodded.**

**"It was...so to speak." She muttered walking past them and down the hallway to the girls room. Her face was puffy and red she could feel it, she pushed the girls room door open and walked in to find Molly putting on some makeup. When she spotted Serena she smiled at her.**

**"Hey Serena, Lita, Amy what have you guys been up to?" In her tad bit annoying voice, but Serena loved her. She was one of Serena's oldest and dearest friends. They'd know each other almost all their life's.**

**"Oh nothing much...just that Darien and I broke up." Molly jaw dropped almost to the floor.**

**"What! When, why?" She asked. Serena felt the tears start to boil over again, she wiped at her face.**

**"H-he um...he-"**

**"He cheated on her with Raye." Lita said in a malice filled tone. She couldn't hate the guy more even if she tried. Molly eyes bugged out, completely stunned at what she was learning.**

**"No way! Why would he cheat on you with Raye? I thought they were over..." She muttered lowering her tone. Amy rolled her eyes pulling out her textbook again. All this talk of cheating boyfriends was starting to bore her. _"I wish we could just move on with our life's..."_ She thought turning a page in her book. Amy knew that she sounded cold and heartless, but Serena could do better then Darien. As the saying goes 'There are other fish in the sea' she didn't know if that applied here or not.**

**Lita snorted, "Well I guess not." She crossed her arms and went over leaning against the stall frame. "I hope they have a happy life and I hope their babies look like monkeys-" She threw a hand over her mouth. Serena blinked she didn't care what came out of Lita's mouth.**

**"It's okay Lita. I don't blame Darien for cheating on me." Lita let out gasp.**

**"What are you saying, of course it's his fault Serena come on be for real here." Serena shook her head. _"I'm being as 'for real' as I can be, Lita."_ She thought letting out a sigh and going over to wash her face. She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face. After drying her face off, she turned to Lita.**

**"Lita I had a- Molly would you mind I'd like to speak to Lita and Amy alone for a minute." Molly looked skeptical...**

**"Serena I-"**

**"Please Molly I'll only be a minute, but I'll see you at lunch, okay." Serena said forcing a smile. Molly muttered an 'okay' and then left the little girls room, leaving Serena, Lita, and Amy to have a little chitchat.**

**"Okay Serena what's going on with you. First your all like telling off Darien and then your giving him the an easy way out, by taking the blame for his cheating. I don't get you, Serena I really don't."**

**Serena let out a shaky sigh, putting a hand on her face, "You know that a scary thing, because I don't think I really get myself sometimes." Lita let out a snort and muttered 'only sometimes' and then shut her mouth so Serena could continue to speak.**

**"I had a dream, you know when I fell asleep in class...I dreamed of Rini telling me that it was my fault. That Darien wouldn't have done what he did if he was happy with me...and you know what I know she's right."**

**"Serena...Rini doesn't exist." Serena wanted to slap her. _"How dare she say my little girls doesn't exist when a few years ago she saw her with her own very eyes...!"_ Amy slammed her textbook closed.**

**"Lita that's enough."**

**"But Amy-"**

**"No enough is enough stop trying to egg her on, stop trying to get her to hate Darien, when it's so clear that she still loves him even with what he did. True love is true love, it can't be altered." Lita bit her lower lip, nibbling it. She knew that Amy was right and she knew that Amy was right about her trying to get Serena to hate Darien. It just made her so mad that he hurt her in the worst possible way...**

**Lita let out a sigh, "All right I'll stop egging her own and stop telling her to hate him with all her heart. When it's so clear that he still has it in his clammy nasty hands..." Lita wanted so badly to hit something good and hard. If Darien or Raye were there she'd probably hit them. Good thing they weren't.**

**"Come on you guys we got learning to do." Serena said with a fake, but not completely fake, giggle.**

* * *

**After school Serena said goodbye to Lita and Amy and made her way towards her house. She was hoping not to run into Darien. If she did then she'd have to tell him about her dream...and about Rini being in it. _"Oh I really hope I don't see him."_ She thought turning a corner and looking up to see a motorcyle coming down the street.**

**"Speak of the devil..." Serena said in a nervous voice. She fixed her hair and smoothed out her skirt, she wanted to look as strong as possible if he stopped to talk to her. _"God I really hope he doesn't stop...please don't let him see me."_ Serena thought bowing her head trying to hid herself...but it didn't seem to be working. Because the next second the motorcycle cut off, Serena lifted up head up to see that Darien had pulled over to her side of the road.**

**"Serena!" He called before pulling his helmet off and climbing off his bike. Serena bit the inside of her cheek, swallowing a nervous cry. Darien jogged over to her wearing a pair of riding boots, jeans, and a black t-shirt. When he reached her, he stopped short as if afraid.**

**"Uh hey..."**

**"Hi." She muttered, then tried to walking past him. He cut her off with his arm raised, cutting off her path. She almost let out a cry, she bit her cheek again. _"Why can't he just leave me alone?"_ She thought asking herself.**

**"How have you been?" Serena let out a breath, she was getting really tired of him asking that ridiculous question. **

**"What do you want from me, Darien?" She asked finally. Darien let out a gasp, her question catching him off guard. He started to scratch his head, not knowing how to answer her question.**

**"Uh what do you mean-"**

**"I mean, why the hell are you stalking me?" She asked her voice raising... Darien eyes widened.**

**"What I'm not stalking-"**

**"Oh aren't you, you've ran into me three times today Darien. I don't think that it's just a coincidence either." Now Darien had to bite his cheek. Had they really bumped into each other that many times today.**

**"Serena listen I just want-"**

**"You, it's all about you isn't it, isn't it! You want this, you want that. Well guess what I can give you anything else. You've taken everything from me, even made my own daughter hates me and it's all because of you!" She said with venom in her voice. Darien gasped.**

**"You've talk to Rini, when...where?" He asked. Serena smirked. _"Wouldn't you like to know."_ Serena thought. Darien wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake her, he wanted to know when she had talk to their daughter...**

**"Serena come on she's still my daughter-"**

**"Oh no she's not, remember. You gave up on our future and you gave up her to...you've ruin my life enough for this week. Can't you just leave me alone and go and make kissy face with Raye. It's so clear that you love her more then me..." She felt the tears start to prickle her eyes. **

**"Serena I-"**

**Her eyes sprung open, the tears gusting out of their own freewill. "Just leave me alone!" She cried running around him and down the street. He tried to call after her, but she just kept on running, her eyes blurry from all the tears and the pain in her chest wasn't easing up at all. As Serena ran she thought that she would never stop crying, or even that her chest would stop aching... She wanted all of it to stop and just let her be at peace for a little while so that she could clear her head and feel like her normal happy, giggly self.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 3rd chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I want to know what you thought, what your thoughts were, and if it was any good or if it was a tad bit short. I know it's short but I didn't want to go to far and it get boring or somethin... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	4. Start Of A New Future

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Start Of A New Future_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**Serena ran all the way home her eyes blurry with tears, when she got home she bursted through the door and ran up the stairs without closing the front door behind her.**

**"Is that you, Serena?" Ikuko called wiping her hands on a wash cloth, then peeking her head out of the kitchen door. Serena reached her room, slamming the door after she was in it completely.**

**Ikuko flinched, "Honey, what's the matter?" Ikuko called from the kitchen, she was baking a lemon pie, Serena's favorite since well...ever. Ikuko walked out of the kitchen seeing the front door wide open. "Serena close the door behind you, don't leave it open…" She walked over shutting the door with a soft click.**

**"Serena?" She called again, just starting to notice that Serena wasn't answering. She walked up the stairs, then knocked on her daughter's door.**

**"Serena…come on open up, please." There was a bang from inside and a cry of pain. "Serena you open this door right this moment!" She yelled, banging on the door. Serena sat on her floor nursing her red lumpy knee. There was another loud knock.**

**"Just go away!" Serena said, with a cracked voice. She let out a sob as the pain in her knee grew and grew.**

**"Serena, sweetie please let me in…please?" Ikuko called leaning against the door hoping that Serena would open the door. Still Serena wouldn't let her in, she didn't want her mother to find her in such a state of pain and agony. Soon Ikuko got tired of waiting so she grabbed the door knob and gave it a hard twist pushing the door open to find her daughter crying and holding a bruised knee.**

**"Serena what is it, what happen?" She asked walking over and kneeling next to her to take a look at her knee. Serena wiped at her eyes, turning her face away, trying to hide her tear streaked face.**

**"It's nothing I just fell is all." She tried to get up, but her bruised knee screamed with pain. Serena let out a hiss falling back onto her butt and crying even more…**

**"God why am I so weak?" She asked... Ikuko let out a sigh, stroking her little girls beautiful blonde hair.**

**"Sweetie your not week-"**

**"Yes I am! If I was stronger then Darien wouldn't have cheated on me with Raye and-" Ikuko stared at Serena with a sort of stunned of surprise.**

**"You think it's your fault that he cheated on you…do you really blame yourself, Serena…?" She asked in a sort of mutter. Serena nodded bitting her lower lip, nibbling on it.**

**Ikuko let out a sigh, sitting down next to her daughter… "Serena it is not your fault that Darien cheated on you. It's his own fault and he should be the one you blame, not yourself. Serena, you have to remember that you are not alone if you ever need to talk you can talk with either me, or your father…" Serena looked at her with a skeptical look.**

**"Okay maybe not your father," She laughed. "but you can talk with me anytime you need to, remember that sweetheart…I'll always be here for you and Sammy." Serena nodded releasing her lip.**

**"I-I know mom, I was just being stupid and blaming myself…sorry." She said with a sob. Ikuko wanted to pull Serena into a hug and never let her go, she hate to see her daughter in such pain. _"It's as if she's lost part of her soul…it's heartbreaking to see her like this."_ At that point on Ikuko began to dislike Darien and she wouldn't mind ever seeing him ever again.**

* * *

**Serena ended up taking a nap, no dreaming at all which was good and all, but Serena wouldn't have minded to see Rini again…only this time with Rini calling her Mama and running to her with the intentions of loving words, hugs and kisses.**

**"Rini…" She muttered in her sleep, a tear slipping out of her eye. Ikuko let out a sigh closing her eyes. _"She misses Rini…"_ She thought. Ikuko bent down, kissing Serena's forehead, and heading downstairs to begin on supper. When she reached the bottom step of the stairs she saw that Kenji had just walked in.**

**"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" He asked walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He sniffed smelling her lemon pie. "Do I smell lemon pie, my favorite." He said with a chuckle, wetting his lips.**

**"Kenji I'm worried about Serena…her and Darien's break up is hitting her really hard, I think she'll have to go into therapy." Kenji set down his briefcase, letting out a laugh.**

**"Ikuko you must be joking." Ikuko felt her face go red and hot, he wasn't taking her seriously.**

**"I mean it Kenji, I'm not joking! Serena is really upset, I think that she mind just end up doing something she'll reject..." That scared Kenji enough to consider sending his little angel to therapy. He stood in his thinking pose.**

**"Your sure that you aren't just overreacting, dear?" Ikuko shook her head and muttered, "I'm not overreacting, Kenji." Which got a sigh out of him. He scratched the bridge of his nose and said, "I'll make a few calls and see if anyone can recommend someone…she's really _that bad_, Ikuko?" He asked with a frown.**

**She nodded, "Yeah I think so." Then it was settled, they would send Serena to therapy and just see if something can be done.**

* * *

**Serena awoke with a start, sweating something fearers. Her eyes wide, panting and heaving her breath. A flash went through her mind, scaring her some much that she bolted awake. After a few seconds her breath grew steady and normal, and her heart beat slowed back down to it's normal rhythm. She put her hand to her forehead wiping at the sweat.**

**"What was that flash…it was so scary." She whispered, pushing herself up by her elbows and looking around. Her room was dark and noiseless as it always was at night. Luna hadn't come home, so she must be out and about with Artemis doing god knows what at this hour. _"What time is it?"_ She thought asking herself. She looked at the clock that sat on her nightstand. It read 5:45 am… She let out a sigh, laying back down to go back to sleep…but after a few minutes of laying completely still she found it useless and swung her legs out of bed, kicking off the sheets as she went. When her feet touched the floor a cold sleepiness washed over her.**

**"God please just let me sleep…all I want to do is sleep. I don't want to face the reality that Darien and I are over. I know it happened, but I don't want it to be true. I just want to wake up and to have found it all to be some bad dream, nightmare is a better word for it…" Serena said, letting out a stiff yawn, feeling as if the sleep that was washing over her was far off and she wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if she was tried.**

**She let out a sigh touching her forehead with a hand, "Why'd this happen to me, haven't I gone through enough as it is…haven't I lost enough, can't I keep at least one thing of my past life?" She asked the emptiness around her, only not be be answered, which made her mad. Serena's head snapped up.**

**"Why'd this have to happen to me!" She said in a loud heated whisper, afraid that it would wake up her parents and Sammy, but was glad that it hadn't. "Why couldn't it happen to someone else. All I want is one little thing, that all. And you had to take that away from me!" Serena really hated fate, if someone told her it was fate, she'd tell them to shove it where the sun don't shine. That got a giggle out of her, then the giggling wouldn't stop coming. She soon fell off her bed, hitting the floor let out more giggling. _"What's the matter with me?"_ She thought asking herself. What was so funny that it was making her laugh so much, she hadn't felt like this since before Lita, Mina, and Amy told her about Darien's cheating.**

**Soon the giggles subsided, Serena wiping the happy tears from her eyes. As the giggles left her, she laid on the floor looking up at the ceiling that was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars. Their were crescent moons, suns and little stars all over her ceiling. When she was feeling sick, or sad she'd look up at them and they'd always make her feel better. In a way they reminded her of home.**

**Serena let out a sigh. So it was over...her and Darien were really over. It was time for her to realize it and move on...she didn't want to live in the past. She pushed away all the memories of their past and their very distance past. She looked over to the wall seeing it turning a soft pink. She got to her feet and looking out the window to watch the sunrise.**

**"This is the day that I leave the past behind and focus on a new future." She almost flinched, realizing that it wasn't fair that Rini wouldn't be in this new future. Then a thought struck her. _"Why can't she be born. Even if she's not going to be the future princess of Crystal Tokyo, what's stopping her from being born. Darien doesn't have to be the father...if I have a child, or children one day, and I have a baby girl, then I will name that little miracle Rini."_ Her body got all warm and fuzzy just thinking about it. That was it she would forget about her and Darien's future and start a new. She could do this...she had to do this if she wanted to keep her dreams alive...she couldn't wait to see if Darien ever seen the mistake he had made, if she did it might be to late for them... She soon started to get ready for school. Today she was going to be on time for the first time ever.**

* * *

**Her family was surprised to find that Serena was up before them, and she had made them some breakfast. Serena beamed at them from the door of the kitchen carrying out a big pasta bowl full of scrambled eggs.**

**"Morning you guys, hungry?" She asked. Ikuko blinked her eyes, Kenji just scratched his head.**

**Sammy smirked and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my sister, the lazy meatball head." Ikuko looked seeing her daughters blonde hair down and not in their normal long pig tails.**

**"Serena your hair-"**

**"I decided to wear it down today, come on everyone before it gets cold." She said walking over to the dining room table, setting down the bowl of eggs and walking back into the kitchen carrying out a plate full of toast and sausage, setting it down on the table. "Dig in everyone." They walked over to the table, taking a seat, eyeing the food.**

**"Is it edible?" Sammy asked poking the eggs with his fork, afraid that it would bite him. Serena glared down at her rude little brother.**

**"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to, Sammy." She snapped going to grab his empty plate. He slapped at her hand, almost trying to stab at it with his fork. Ikuko and Kenji looked at their to children with a smile. _"Serena's back to her normal happy self...the cooking part is new though."_ She thought with a giggle. Kenji could only just smile.**

**"Both of you stop it, no fighting at the table." Kenji said with a serious voice. Serena and Sammy stopped, and blushed. Serena took a step back bowing her head in embarrassment.**

**"Sorry Dad." She muttered, blushing even harder. She wanted to show them that she was fine and they didn't have to worry about her, but here she was embarrassing herself as usual... Sammy took a big helping of eggs, toast and some sausage. He took a bite of the eggs and chewed them up. He swallowed after a few seconds, and then shoveled some more into his mouth.**

**"Is it good?" Serena asked. Sammy nodded.**

**"Where'd you learn to cook?" Serena shrugged sitting down in her own seat and taking some eggs and toast, she didn't feel like eating any sausage... She took a bite, chewing.**

**"Lita taught me a little, and I'm taking some cooking classes in school to." Ikuko smiled, taking a bite of her own eggs. _"These are quite tasty..."_ She thought chewing, swallowing after awhile.**

**"Yes these are quite good, sweetie." Ikuko said. Serena smiled a big smile.**

**"Thanks, Mom." She said blushing a tad bit. _"They like it...thank god. I thought'd I'd mess up for sure."_ She thought with a sigh of relief. She took another bite of her eggs and then looked at her watch. She let out a gasp, some eggs falling out of her mouth and into her lap.**

**"Oh crap I'm going to be late, bye you guys!" She said bolting out of her chair and running for the door. Ikuko stood up, running after her.**

**"Serena what about lunch?" She asked. Serena shook her head pulling on her shoes and grabbing her bag going for the door.**

**"Sorry Mom I don't got the time to wait. I want to be their on time today." She went to open the door but there was a knock. Her hand stopped, hovering over the knob. Serena was afraid who was waiting beyond the door. _"God please don't let it be-"_**

**"Serena answer the door." Ikuko's hand moved past her daughters opening the door. Serena let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was only Andrew with a bouquet of Irises (meaning hope) and Stargazer Lilies (meaning Innocence). Serena let out a gasp, seeing the beautiful flowers took her breath away... _"Did he bring those for me...?"_ She thought asking, starting to blush. She cleared her throat, closing her eyes trying to collect herself. **

**She then looked Andrew directly in the eye and said, "Andrew...what are you doing here?" She wanted to smack herself in the head. _"God why'd I go and ask something so rude as that."_ She thought to herself. Ikuko let out a gasp.**

**"Serena how rude that's not how you greet someone." Serena blushed.**

**"Right, sorry. Hi Andrew...what are you doing here?" Ikuko rolled her eyes. _"Well at least she said hello before demanding that he tell her why he's here..."_ She thought.**

**"I- well I wanted to come and check on you. When I saw you yesterday you weren't looking so hot and I was worried...I brought you these." He said handing her the bouquet of flowers. Serena accpeted them with out a thought.**

**"Thank you, their beautiful." Andrew blushed, scratching the back of his head.**

**"Uh your welcome...you on your way to school?" He asked. She nodded, still holding onto the bouquet.**

**"Yeah that's right...you want to walk with me?" She asked, seeing that he had his book bag hanging off his shoulder. He shrugged, and then nodded his head. He did really want to walk with her. He wanted someone to be there in case she started to pass out again...**

**"Okay well that's go then." Serena said with a giggle. Andrew eyes opened, hearing her laugh surprised him. He had ran into Mina yesterday afternoon after school, and found out that Darien and her had split up...more like Darien cheated on her with Raye and he dumped her for Raye. It still shocked him now to hear that Darien had cheated. He never took Darien to be one of those sort of guys. Well as the saying goes _'You can't judge a book by it's cover...' _It seemed that Darien was the opposite of that saying... Andrew cleared his throat.**

**"Hey sorry to hear about you and Darien, I didn't know and I'm sorry." Serena flinched, but then pushed away the aching memory. _"No the past is the past."_ She thought, trying to reassure Andrew with a smile.**

**"I'm fine, really. So you don't have to worry about me." She said, smelling the flowers. _"They smell really good."_ She thought her smiling growing even bigger. She turned to her mom holding out the flowers.**

**"Hey Mom would you mind..." Ikuko took the flowers from Serena and smiled a small smile.**

**"Not at all, I'll go and put them in some water." She said, walking into the kitchen and quickly filling a vase with water and putting the flowers into the vase, then walking back out to rejoin Serena and Andrew.**

**"Well shall we?" He asked.**

**Serena giggled and said walking out the door and putting her arm through his, "We shall." Serena looked back over her shoulder waving bye to her Mom, who was staring at her gape mouthed. _"Well she sprang back quick didn't she..."_ Ikuko thought blinking. Serena let out another giggle.**

**"What's so funny?" Andrew asked with a chuckle. Serena shrugged.**

**"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She said with a smile. Serena walked with a spring in her step and she couldn't be happier.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody 2 chapters in a day I'm on a roll lol! Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I want to know what you thought and please tell me what you liked most about it...? I know this chapter isn't long, but it's a chapter none the less. Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	5. Just Move On

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Just Move On_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**Serena sat looking out at the beautiful day that it had turned out to be. It had been nearly 3 weeks since her being told that the love of her life was cheating on her, with one of her best friends to boot.**

**Serena let out a sigh, leaning her chin in the palm of her hand seeing a flash of a face in her minds eye. She let out a gasp. _"Why did I just see a flash of Andrew's face...what does it mean?"_ She thought to herself. Amy glanced over, _"I wonder how she's been doing these past few weeks…"_ Amy thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Lita staring at her.**

**"How's she doing, you think?" Amy shrugged, like she was suppose to know.**

**"What now I'm suppose to know?" She asked, with a frown.**

**Lita let out a playful hiss, "God draw in the claws girl." Amy rolled her eyes turning back around to pay her full attention the teacher, but felt another tap on her shoulder.**

**"Listen Lita if you wouldn't mind I'd like to actually learn today-" Lita gave a small smirk, thrusting her thump on her shoulder.**

**"Looks like Shou hasn't give up on you just yet, Amy?" Amy notched her brow, having no idea what she was talking about. She just glanced over Lita's shoulder, seeing that Shou, a boy that had asked her out a few days before, was waving at her, which made Amy blush. _"He's still at it, even though I turned him down…"_ She thought, almost giggling. She put her hand to her mouth, her cheeks growing even hotter. A thought drifted into her head, thinking that Shou was the only boy that was remotely interested into Amy at the moment. Hell he was the only boy that was interested in her, period. With the thought of only having one boy liking her and no other boys would walk near her with out calling her a bookworm or a nerd… Amy felt a lump in her throat that wasn't there a few moments before… Amy felt a sob deep in her throat, but she held it back with all the strength that she could muster. She did the only thing she could do to get Shou to give the waving a rest, she lifted her free hand sending him a swift wave "hello" which made him grin from ear to ear. Amy swallowed the sob and the lump all together, then letting out the breath she was holding for what felt like forever and turned back around in her seat.**

**For some reason Amy felt like a freak all of a sudden. Like she should go out with Shou just to have at least to have some experience with the opposite sex. She'd never been on a _real_ date before and she was nervous that if she did she find some way, no matter what she did, to screw things up. Then were would she be? _"A social, dateless, outcast that no one will ever take the time to talk to or even get to know."_ She thought to herself. She felt tears start to burn her eyes. _"Oh no I'm not going to cry over something so stupid as a boy and not having any looks."_ She blinked thinking long and hard. _"I mean I'm not ugly or anything, I'm the opposite of ugly. I'm actually pretty cute if I tried to be."_ She looked down at her high school uniform and let out a sigh.**

**She muttered, "God I look like every other girl in this school expect these girls can pull of the uniform look...I just look, well nerdy." Serena looked over whispering, "Are you okay?" She asked.**

**Amy nodded, "Yeah sure I'm fine." Lita gave a snort as if saying _"Yeah right."_ Amy had to stop herself from flipping Lita the bird. _"God what kind of girl am I turning out to be? I never thought about 'flipping them the bird' to any of friends in junior high..."_ She thought.**

**"Yes, Amy are you alright?" Mrs. Nakamura asked, worriedly. Amy didn't know the answer to that. She knew that she told Serena moments before that she was fine, but was she really. All she could think about since she found out that Shou was not by any circumstances ready to give up on getting her to go out with him. _"I just know that I'll screw it up-" _Amy blinked, her eyes going in out of focus. _"What's with my vision all of a sudden?"_ She thought asking herself, beginning to rub at her eyes with the back of her hand.**

**"Amy?"**

**"What, huh- oh I'm fine Mrs. Nakamura, no worries." She said, stopping rubbing her eyes and smiling up at Mrs. Nakamura, trying to reassure her everything was fine.**

**"Okay if your sure."**

**"I'm completely and one hundred precent sure, Mrs. Nakamura." Serena tapped Amy's shoulder, looking at her friend with concerned filled eyes.**

**"Hey Amy, your really sure your okay?" She asked.**

**"Yeah Amy you've been actin like somethings been bugging you lately…" Lita muttered from the desk behind her. Amy looked over smiling at Serena and then back at Lita, she was really touched that everyone was worried about her, but there was nothing wrong with her, not in the less.**

**"God you guys why the worry all of the sudden?" She asked, letting out a low girly giggle, "Like I told Mrs. Nakamura, I'm fine. You guys worry to much." Serena didn't look convinced.**

**"If your fine then what's with the tears?" Serena asked gesturing with her head at Amy's face, where a few stray tears fell down her face.**

**"Uh what tears?" She asked, touching her damp cheeks.**

**Amy let out a gasp, "What- why am I crying all of a sudden?" Serena shrugged.**

**"I don't know, you tell me." Amy wiped her eyes, then turned her head back towards the front of the classroom, then she stood up and walked to Mrs. Nakamura's desk.**

**"Mrs. Nakamura would you mind if I went to the bathroom to wash my face?" She asked, not caring for all the whispers behind her. Mrs. Nakamura let out a sigh, but picking up the bathroom pass, handing the pass to Amy.**

**"All right, but please hurry back." Amy nodded an 'okay' then made her way out into the hallway. Serena looked behind her, where her and Lita's gaze met.**

**"Do you know what's up with her?" She asked. Lita shrugged, then gave a heavy sigh.**

**"No, but she's been acting weird ever since Shou over there asked her out and she turned him down." Serena looked back, seeing that Shou had a worried look on his face.**

**"Maybe he has an idea what's wrong…" Lita shrugged.**

**"I don't know, it wouldn't hurt to ask." Serena gave a swift nod.**

**She opened her mouth saying, "Yeah maybe…we should ask at lunch." They both nodded in agreement. So at lunch, with Amy coming back, but shortly leaving to go to the nurse with a stomach ache. Serena and Lita grab there lunch boxes and then make there way back to where Shou was sitting with a small group of his friends.**

**"Hey Shou how's it going?" Lita asked in a cheerful manner. Shou gave a small grin, shrugging.**

**"Hi Lita, nothing much. What about you two?" Serena gave a sigh taking a seat next to Shou's desk, Lita taking the next one behind him.**

**"Same here, just worried about Amy."**

**Shou took a bite out of a sandwich, then nodded his concern. "Yeah I am too," He said with his mouthful. Serena let out a laugh, Lita slapped him softly on the shoulder.**

**"Hey what's that for?" He asked, having swallowed his food.**

**"Don't talk with your mouth full."**

**Shou laughed, "What are you my mother?" He asked, his friends joining in on his little joke. Lita stared at him, while Serena could see why Amy said no about going out with him… _"God this guy's a pig…"_ She thought rolling her eyes.**

**"So you like her?"**

**"Who?" Lita stared at him as if he'd just grown 3 heads in the last few seconds. _"Uh hello…"_ Lita thought her mouth agape.**

**"Amy, you like her right?" Shou gave a big cheesy smile.**

**"Of course I do, Lita. If I didn't I wouldn't be trying this hard to win her over." Serena didn't like the sound of that. It was like Amy was a prize and it was up to Shou to win her…**

**"Uh that kind of a harsh way of putting it, ain't it?" Serena asked. Shou looked over, his brow frowned.**

**"What'd ya mean?" He asked, taking another bite of his sandwich. Serena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.**

**"Uh well your saying it like Amy's a prize to win…" Shou let out a big horse laugh, showing his chewed up sandwich, almost making Serena gag in disgust. Lita hit him again, this time a little bit harder.**

**"Would you stop hitting me already?" He said after swallowing, in a rude way that almost made Lita hit harder this time to where he wouldn't be able to see straight for about a week.**

**"Hey lose the attitude, Shou. We're Amy's friend and we're just wondering if your crush on her is genuine. Your not just trying to use her for her brains." Because everyone knew that Shou wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.**

**Shou put a hand over his heart, "Ouch that really hurt, Lita. I'm not that sort of guy you know that. Never have been and never will." Lita gave a small nod of "okay" not really believing him.**

**"Okay well you should keep at it, I think she's about to cave and agree to go out with you." Serena said with a big smile. Shou gave his huge cheesy smile.**

**"Really! All right!" He shouted. Lita and Serena couldn't help but laugh at his behavior. _"It's so hard to tell that he's in the same grade as all of us. He acts likes he's still in Junior High."_ Serena thought. At that very moment Amy walked in with a small lunch box in her hands.**

**"Hey over here, Amy!" Shou called from the back row. Amy looked back, surprised to see that Serena and Lita were sitting with Shou and his goofy friends. She walked back, with susious in her eyes.**

**"Hey you guys, what are you doin back here?" She asked, looking at and from Serene and Lita.**

**"No reason really, you weren't here so we decide to see what Shou and the boys were up to." Amy gave a small smile, then muttered a quick "oh" then look around feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.**

**"Get up you idiot!" Shou hissed a one of his friends. His friend got up and moved to another seat. "Here sit down, Amy." Shou said pointing to the seat directly in front of him.**

**"Oh…thanks." She said, blushing. She took the seat, then began to open her lunch box when Serena and Lita stood up quickly.**

**"Well would you look at the time! Serena if we don't hurry we're going to be late." Serena stared at Lita as if her hair just turned into snakes.**

**"What?" She asked. Lita pinched her arm, hard.**

**"Ouch- oh right. Well bye you guys." Amy looked up her eyes wide.**

**"What, where are you going?" She asked, nearly jumping from her seat. Lita pushed her back down in her seat, whispering her ear. "Just sit and chat with Shou for awhile, we'll be over in classroom 2B if you need us." Amy tried to swallow the lump in her throat that had just formed.**

**"O-okay." Amy stuttered. Shou smiled his huge cheesy smile.**

**"Great! So you guys beat it. Me and Amy want to talk, alone." Amy looked at Shou with wide eyes.**

**"W-we do?" She asked. Shou nodded, still smiling.**

**"Sure, I mean why not." Amy sat debating that, then couldn't come up with a reason why they couldn't talk…**

**"O-okay, I guess." Shou gave a whooping laugh, which made Amy jump a inch from her seat.**

**"Awesome, now shoo you guys." He said shooing his friends off with a wave of his hand, making Amy giggle. Shou laughed, sometime after that Serena and Lita sneaked away to classroom 2B, which was Mina's classroom. When they arrived they found Mina sitting talking with Melvin and Molly.**

**"Yeah I know- oh hey you guys, what are you guys doing here?" Lita and Serena shared a shrug.**

**"Oh nothing just letting Amy be alone with Shou Yoshi." Mina scruched up her nose.**

**"Why'd you leave her alone with him?" Molly asked, the question rolled around Mina's mind as well.**

**"Yeah I mean do you not like Amy anymore or something?" Melvin said, then laughing. Serena and Lita shared a look of confusion.**

**"What's wrong with Amy and Shou being friends?" Mina cleared her throat.**

**"Because Shou Yoshi is pond scum, that's what's wrong." Lita put her hands on her hips.**

**"Now that's a horrible thing to say, Mina. You don't even know him-" Mina rose her hand, cutting Lita off from finishing that sentence.**

**"But I do, you see I went out with Shou last year a couple of times and all that loser wanted was to tell all his friends that he slept with me." Lita's and Serena's mouth fell open with doubt.**

**"No way."**

**"Yes way." Mina said in a matter-of-factly tone. Serena turned to Lita with concern written all over her face.**

**"Uh we just left Amy alone with him…" Lita shook her head, doubting that Shou would tell all his friends that he slept with Amy by just talking with her.**

**"Oh come on one lunch isn't going to turn into a session of sex." Mina nodded in agreement.**

**"Yes but at first it will be lunch, then a study session, then he'll try to make that innocent study session something more…" Lita felt a lump forming in her throat, feeling as if she could hardly breath at the moment.**

**"God what did we just do?" Lita asked, touching her throat with light fingers.**

**"You just threw Amy to a shady, horny wolf that's what…" Lita and Serena couldn't feel more terrible after that...**

* * *

**After school Serena was making her way home, it felt like someone was following her. She looked over her shoulder countless times, but not seeing anyone there. She would turn a corner, thinking that she heard footsteps behind her. She'd stop and wait to see if the person behind her would come into view, but the footsteps would stop and there would be no noise expect for the noise on the street a few blocks over.**

**She swallowed, then muttered _"Now your really losing it, Serena."_ She thought. Serena began to walk again, then heard the footsteps begin to follow her again. She slowed her pace, then heard the footsteps behind her slow as well, as not to walk into her view.**

**"Screw this!" She whispered, beginning to run at a good jog. She turned a corner and then stopped, her breath coming out in fast bursts. The footsteps were running at a good pace, Serena hid behind a lamp post, hoping to caught a glimpse of the person following her...**

**"Dammit lost her." The person muttered, making her gasp. Darien, who she guess was now stalking her, was looking from here to there looking for the person responsible for the gasp. "Who's there?" Darien called. _"What in the hell is he doing...following me?"_ Serena thought, debating if she should make herself present. She bit her lower lip, nibbling it. Darien looked around one last time then began to walk again, shoving his hands in his pockets.**

**"What in the hell do you think your doing?" Serena called from behind the lamp post. Darien spun around, finally seeing Serena, who was pale and clammy from running and being followed.**

**"Serena I-"**

**"You just don't know when to quit do you?" She asked. "I mean you cheat on me and then you think that you and me can still stay together, be friends or whatever, like nothing happened...!" Serena said her voice growing more and more shrill from all the anger that was built up inside of her.**

**"I know what I did was stupid and I know you can't ever forgive me-"**

**"Damn straight I can't ever forgive you! What you did to me is unforgettable." **

**Darien threw his hands up in the air, letting out a huge scream, "I didn't say what I did was forgivable, because it's not! I know what I did was stupid and a huge freaking mistake-"**

**"What now your trying to butter me up by saying what you did was a huge stupid freaking mistake, that's very original of you-" Darien let out a growl, making hard fists at his sides.**

**"Don't start with me, Serena. I've had a rotten ass 3 weeks and your not making it any better." Serena shrugged, not caring one little bit. _"He can shove his pathetic apology where the sun don't shine for all I care."_ She thought with a roll of her eyes.**

**"You know what I could careless how your last few weeks have been. I've moved on, so you need to, to." Darien's eyes grew dark with her little comment.**

**"So you've moved on, huh?" Darien asked with a smug look. He then rushed over, kissing Serena roughly on the lips, stunning her for a moment until she began to push her hands against his chest. After a few seconds Darien pulled his lips from hers looking down at her with soft eyes.**

**"What do you have to say now, still moved on?" He asked with a small smile. Serena breath was rough and heavy. She didn't know what was happening, but before she could stop herself, her hand went flying, slapping Darien hard across the face.**

**"Don't. You. _Ever._ Touch. Me. _Ever._ Again." She said panting. Darien touched his swollen, stinging cheek. His face full of amazement.**

**"Whoa." He muttered, then looked down at Serena, "Damn who knew that you were capable of hitting like that, Bun." Serena winched at his use of his old nickname for her.**

**"Don't call me that."**

**"Why not?" He asked with soft eyes.**

**"Because just don't." I muttered. Darien smiled touching Serena's cheek with a gentle hand. _"I wish that he would just leave me alone and let me get on with my life...please god, please let him just leave me alone..."_ She thought, feeling tears prickle her eyes.**

**"Serena-"**

**"Stop just please stop!" Serena screamed, the tears spilling over. "Why can't you just leave me alone and let me get on with my life?" She asked with a shriek. Darien took a deep breath.**

**"Because I love you-"**

**"SHUT UP!" She screamed throwing her hands over her ears. "YOU DON'T LOVE ME! IF YOU DID THEN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME WITH RAYE!" She continued to scream her lungs out.**

**"How many times must I apologize, Serena, huh?" He questioned. "I've said I was sorry so many times to where I was blue in the face, but you can't forgive me for a one time thing-"**

**"You know I always thought that we were destined to be together. Now I think that destiny made a huge mistake in matching us up. I should have never fallen in love with you, even all those years ago on the moon."**

**Darien looked at her with wide eyes. "You don't mean that, Serena." Serena nodded her head with so much speed that it made her dizzy.**

**"But I do I can't stand at how stupid I was back then. A stupid princess looking for her Prince Charming-"**

**"Serena come on I love you, I'll always love you. Nothing in the entire universe will ever change that...you've got to know that." Serena shook her head, tears dripping from her eyes and down her cheeks.**

**"No I don't."**

**"Serena-"**

**"...I'm sorry, but I've got go." Serena sniffed back the remaining tears that she had left. She scooted around him and then began to walk her way home, but was stopped by her name being called.**

**"Serena." She looked over her shoulder, seeing Darien with his head bowed. _"Is he crying?"_ She asked herself. Darien shoulder gave a small shake as if he were crying. _"Why should you care, Serena."_ She thought to herself. _"I doubt that he's crying..."_ She thought with a small smirk.**

**"I'm really, really sorry." Darien lifted his head up showing his eyes, slightly red. _"He is crying..."_ She thought, then sighed.**

**"Yeah I know."**

**"Then why can't you forgive me?" He asked, pleading for an answer that he would actually want to hear, but Serena couldn't give him the proper one.**

**"I know I'm being stubborn, but I just can't...maybe one of these days you'll understand why that is." She said, then she turned her head forward and began to walk again, trying her best not to look back to see that Darien was still standing there as if a rug had just been pulled from under his feet.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 5 of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? Tell me what you thought and what you liked most about it...? Alright I'd just like to point out that I like to write about more then two characters in my fanfictions sometimes. Like here in this chapter the first part of it is about Amy. Well my take on Amy is that she not that big on relationships. I'll probably do other characters as well, write a storyline for them about whatever comes to mind, please tell me what you think? Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^ _**


	6. Possible Prince Charming

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, just the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Possible Prince Charming_**

**_Author: ChibiTengu ^.^_**

**_Rated: T_**

* * *

**Lita let out a sigh, feeling exhausted and feeling really grimy for some reason. She wiped her forehead of the sweat that had formed in the last few moments. She had about an hour until she had to be at her apartment until Amy, Mina, and Serena showed up for their new study group, minus the back stabbing bitch they once called a friend. When she turned to walk across the street, she stopped dead in her tracks, because who was walking her way was none other then Darien and Raye.**

**"Speak of the devil." Lita muttered under her breath seconds before Raye let out a laugh, making Lita cringe with disgust. She leaned her head against Darien's shoulder.**

**"Oh of course I understand, Darien- Lita." All three stopped dead in their tracks. Raye smiled, "Lita, hey what's up-" She said in a perky voice. Lita crossed her arms, glaring.**

**"Don't even think that we'll be okay after what you did, Raye. So don't expect me to be all like 'Hey Raye want to hang out at The Crown' because I can tell you right now that I won't." Raye let out a sigh, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.**

**"Oh come on, Lita. It's been weeks since that little ordeal, can't we just like, forget it ever happen-"**

**"How dare you even suggest that, Raye!" Lita said, thrusting a finger out, pointing at her and Darien. "And you I don't understand how you live with yourself. You both make me sick!"**

**"Lita come on-"**

**"No, don't expect me to act like nothings happened. You know what I had to go through watching Serena beat herself up the last time you broke her heart…you promised that you would never do it again, I don't see Serena hanging onto you- wait that's what this is about isn't it, isn't it?" Lita said, feeling as if she had just solved the worlds most difficult, but really easy, puzzle.**

**"What are you going on about, Lita?" Raye asked, narrowing her eyes, wanting so much for Lita to shut her mouth before she said something stupid that would knock Darien back to his sense. _"I know that Darien wouldn't be with me if someone lectured on and on about how Serena and him were meant for each other..."_ She thought, glaring even harder. Lita put her hands on her hips, striking a pose.**

**"What I'm 'going on about' is this, Raye." She said, smearing her name as if it were covered in venom of a no good poisonous snake. "There is only one reason that I can see why Darien cheated on Serena, and that's because she's clingy everyone one knows that, but hey that doesn't give you an excuse for doing what you did, Darien." Darien face was expressionless, he didn't know what to feel or how to go about showing it. If he did show any emotion then he was screwed. Raye would know that he didn't care for her the way she cared for him, and Lita would rub all the crap he did in his face for god knows how long, truth of the matter is that he wanted to get Serena back, but he knew that he was to deep to ever get back with Serena, even though it pained him he knew that this was the way it had to be. _"Or does it?"_ He asked himself. He held back the sigh that was wanting to escape from him. _"I'm not helping myself with staying with Raye though..."_ He thought.**

**"Lita why can't you just leave us alone and get a life!" She shouted, squeezing Darien's arm tightly. Darien winched and then began to pull his arm from Raye death grip. "Darien don't let her get to you, she's just jealous that she can't find a great guy for herself, so she's trying to rip us apart. When it's _so clear_ that we love each other." Lita couldn't have wanted to punch Raye anymore then right then. _"Me jealous of you? You wish!"_ She thought her nostrils flaring.**

**"Why you little-"**

**"Uh listen Raye," She didn't like the tone of his voice, it scared her. And Lita didn't like being cut off while she was trying to cuss out her ex-best friend. She wanted to punch Darien now too. "I've got to go, I just remember that I've got to go and meet some friends-" Raye grab his arm again, bouncing around in excitement.**

**"Oh perfect timing, why don't I come with you so you can introduce me to them-"**

**"Actually Raye I don't think that's a good idea." Raye's lower lip jetted out, in a _'serena'_ like manner.**

**"Ahhh, but why not?" Lita just stared at Raye in shock. _"Is she trying to replace Serena or what?"_ She thought asking herself, with a roll of her eyes.**

**"I'm just not ready to do any introductions right now, you've got to understand that, right." Raye let out a sigh, her lower lip moving out of it pouty position.**

**"Yeah, I guess your right, will I see you later?" She asked, her eyes full of hope.**

**"Yeah sure I'll call you." He bent down kissing her cheek quickly and lightly, making her giggle.**

**"Bye." He whispered, then pulled his arm free once more before making it safely away from Raye and Lita.**

**Raye gave a sweet smile, saying in a dreamy voice, "Bye." Darien waved to both of them and then began to walk in the oppisite driection that he and Raye were headed.**

**When he was out listening distance, that is when he lets out a breath of relief. He thought for sure that Lita saw through his little lie about having to go and meet up with some friends...**

**"Glad she didn't…" He muttered to himself then he made his misery way to his empty cold apartment, where he would spend the night alone. Guess being single isn't what he thought it would be.**

* * *

**"God the nerve of that bitch. Me jealous- how ridiculous is that…why would I be jealous of her." Lita was so busy fuming that she didn't notice she was about to walk into someone, until it was to late.**

**"If I run into that-" Lita walk smack-dab into a very tall someone. "-oh excuse me." She said in a breathless voice, when she looked up she lost her breath completely.**

**The stranger let out a chuckle, "Are you all right?" He asked pushing her away gently to look and see if she was injured. Lita still couldn't get his face out of her head. It was so breath taking handsome, he had long wavy brown hair that fell all the way down his back and blue eyes that you could get sucked into forever and never even notice… Lita was having trouble coming up with any answers to his questions.**

**The only think that slipped past her lips was, "Whoa." He blinked and then let out a laugh, making a few passerby's stare at them.**

**"I don't think a girl has ever just plain out said 'whoa' to me before, though I guess there is a first time for everything." Lita blinked, then her cheeks grew hot and red. _"Oh god did I say 'whoa' out loud?"_ She thought asking herself. The stranger then laughed again getting a glimpse of her face.**

**"Hey it's okay no need to be embarrassed."**

**Lita took a deep breath, about to count to 10 so she wouldn't bust. "I mean your pretty-" Lita's eyes snapped open.**

**"I'm what?" She asked, her cheeks getting redder and hotter. _"No guys ever said I was pretty out of the blue like that…"_ She thought.**

**"Well you seem to be fine, no broken bones?" He asked, notching his eyebrow with sarcasm in his question. Lita blinked, then looked down at the ground.**

**"Y-yeah I'm fine, no broken bones." He let out a chuckle.**

**"I believe I just said that," He said, in a voice full of humor. Lita felt like smacking herself silly. _"God how pathetic can you get, Lita. Don't copy him!"_ She thought scolding herself.**

**He let out a soft chuckle, then held out his hand. "I'm Nicolas by the way, Nicolas Chambers."**

**Lita let out a sigh of relief, then shook his hand gently. "Hi, I'm Lita Kino, it's nice to meet you Nicolas." She released his hand, then he held up his hand, stopping her from saying anything else.**

**"Please call me Nick, all my friends do." Lita felt herself blushing. _"Is he like considering me as a friend?"_ She asked herself. She shook her head slightly. _"No way we've only just met, how could he consider me as a friend when we've only just met…"_ She thought. Nick smiled.**

**"So Lita where were you off to looking so angry and…lethal?" He said with a crocked smile. Lita blush deepened, now she felt so silly for letting Raye get under her skin the way she did.**

**"U-uh no where special." She said in a breathless tone, blushing up a storm.**

**"Your a bad liar, you know that." Lita's head snapped up, her eyes wide with anger. _"Who does this guy think he is anyway? He doesn't know me, I could be a very good liar…"_ She let out a sigh, rethinking what she just thought. _"No he's right I'm a very bad liar."_ Lita felt a pair of warm, smooth fingers brush against her cheeks.**

**"What-"**

**"Hey now no crying, tears don't suit you." He said brushing a few more tears off her cheeks. Lita's hand rose up, touching her damp cheeks.**

**She let out a gasp, "I am crying, but why?" She said, asking herself. Nick chuckle, he pulled his hand away, Lita lower lip pucker out. She really liked the feel of his fingers against her cheek.**

**"I don't know, but I've got to get going. I've got someplace to be and if I'm late I'm pretty sure I'm dead meat. And if I'm dead meat that means that I could never see your pretty face again." Lita blushed.**

**"You want to see me again?" She asked, bowing her head so he couldn't see her blushing cheeks, even though it was to late. He had already seem them for quite sometime.**

**He let out a laugh, then said in a serious voice, "Well yeah it's not everyday I meet a beautiful girl as yourself, so yeah I think I would like to see you again." With that being said, making Lita blush even more, Nick said a last good-bye before he walked past her. Lita blinked her eyes, regaining her senses, she let out a gasp, spinning on her heels and cupped her hands around her mouth.**

**"Uh bye, Nick!" She said, he turned sending her a quick wave with a crocked smile. Lita smiled back, waving happily back to him. He gave one last wave then began to walk the way he was heading before Lita barreled into him. Lita began to fan herself feeling her face hot and sweaty.**

**"My god that was to surreal, even for me." She thought.**

**"Hey there Lita!" Lita spun around hearing her name being called to find that Mina was across the street. Mina wove then ran across the street just as the light turned red.**

**"Hey Mina what's up?" She asked. Mina hand a bottle of soda over to Lita. "Uh thanks…why do you have two?" Mina shrugged, taking a sip of her own drink.**

**"I don't know I figured I'd run into you, Amy, or Serena, but if not then I had an extra one for later." Lita didn't know if she believed that, she thought that maybe Mina was on her way to The Crown to see Andrew and probably flirt with him a little bit. Okay maybe more then a little bit.**

**"Uh huh, so were you heading to my place for your study group?" She asked, her eyebrow notched in wonder at what her answer would be. Mina blinked, then gave a nervous chuckle.**

**"So who was that guy you were waving at, he was pretty cute." Mina said changing the subject.**

**Lita let out a snortand muttered, "Mina he was more then cute." Mina blinked, swallowing the soda that she just took a sip of.**

**"He was, well I was like yards away so I have no idea what he really looked like. To me he looked cute from where I was standing." Mina said shrugging. Lita rolled her eyes and opened her soda and took a drink.**

**"So you want to go to The Crown and play some games?" Mina said with a grin, her eyes full of hope. Lita let out a sigh, thinking. _"I knew it."_ She answered her with a shrug.**

**"Is that a yes or no…?" She questioned. Lita took one more drink of her soda, putting Mina through a few more moments of torture.**

**"Mina you do remember that we have a study group to get to in like, oh I don't know...and hour." She said looking down at her wrist watch.**

**"Oh come on Lita we'll only be there for a little bit, we've got plenty of time before we got to head to Raye's-" Mina let out a gasp, covering her mouth with her hand.**

**"Mina-"**

**"I know, I know I forgot that Raye's not our friend anymore because what her and Darien did...but I kind of think it's stupid that we aren't friends anymore over such a childish thing-"**

**"How can you say that, Mina!" She shouted, making a couple jump a few feet away from them. "That bitch knew that what she was doing was wrong and extremely hurtful and damaging, but she did it anyway!" She said throwing her hands up into the air.**

**Mina let out a sigh "I didn't say we should forgive her or anything. I just think that we shouldn't end such a great friendship over a guy- even if the guy is Darien."**

**"Serena's soul mate and-" Mina rose her hand cutting her off, rolled her eyes.**

**"I dont' need you to remind me, Lita." Mina felt a headache coming on. _"Does she really think I need reminding? I mean I'm not that stupid..."_ She thought, letting out another sigh.**

**"Well it sure seems that you need to be reminded." She muttered.**

**Mina let out a sigh, "Listen are you coming or not?" Lita swallowed then opened her mouth thinking about the best thing to say. She narrowed her eyes with a smrik on her face.**

**"Depends will Andrew be there?" She asked with a smirk. Mina cocked her head as if in thought.**

**"Uh I don't know maybe- hey that's not funny." She shouted, finally noticing Lita's smirk.**

**"Well hey it's not my fault that your so easy to read. You had 'flirt' written all over your face." Mina gave a pout.**

**"No I did not." She said in an extra pouty voice. Lita shrugged, rolling her eyes again, drinking the rest of her soda in one big gulp.**

**"I guess we could go over and play a few games, but I'm not sitting there playing by myself while you make a fool out of yourself, deal?" Mina opened her mouth to protest Lita's comment about her making a fool out of herself, when Lita cut her off.**

**"Deal?" Lita said lifting up her hand wanting for the agreement shake.**

**She let out a puff of irritated air, then rose her hand up, clasping Lita hand hard and give it a firm hard shake. "Deal."**

**Lita couldn't help but smile in victory. "Okay well let's go." Mina finished her soda and then they made their way over to The Crown where Lita beat Mina at everything they played and also where Mina made a complete fool of herself, they were late getting to Lita's apartment in the end...**

* * *

**Serena let out a puff of air, her forehead soaked in sweat. P.E. had just ended and she was covered in sweat.**

**"God what's with Coach- today?" She asked Amy, who else was covered in sweat and breathing quite hard.**

**"I don't know- but I can't keep doing this- how many times did he blow that whistle of his anyway? I thought Lita was going to run up and rip it from his lips." She said with a giggle.**

**"Oh I was about to- he was lucky that the bell rang for the end of class, or he was going to be a very sore man." She said cracking her fingers for effect. Serena pulled out a clean tissue and wiping her face.**

**"Oh I would have loved to see that." She said with a small smirk, imagining Lita punching Coach in gut, and most likely getting herself expelled. "Uh I don't think that would have been the best move there, Lita." Lita rolled her eyes.**

**"Well I wasn't going to do it now was I, Serena. You know me better then that." She muttered the last part under her breath.**

**Serena looked up at the clock above the double doors that headed into the main school building. "I've got to run guys but I'll see you after school." She ran to the doors waving to Amy and Lita, Mina to, who looked all doom and gloom.**

**"I can't believe you let me go on and on like that to Andrew, Lita…I thought you were my best friend."**

**Lita shrugged. "Hey I didn't tell you to tell him about the time you got pants at Molly's Sweet Sixteen Birthday Bash." Amy began to giggle, covering her mouth.**

**"It's not funny, Amy…I completely humiliated myself." She said covering her face and let out a pathetic weep.**

**"Oh get over it, Mina. What's done is done, time to pick of the humiliated pieces and move on."**

**Mina's head snapped up. "Oh I bet you five bucks that you would be acting the same way if it were you who got humiliated." Lita rolled her eyes.**

**"Yeah I'd be embarrassed, but I wouldn't obsess over it as much as you have, Mina." She said smearing her name, trying to make her feel worse. She let out a cry and then ran for her classroom.**

**"Your such a jerk, Lita!" Mina cried, pushing the doors open and sprinting down the hall. Lita gave a snort. _"Big baby."_ She thought, then she felt eyes settle on her. She looked over seeing Amy staring at her with a disapproving look.**

**"What?" She asked all innocent. Lita knew what she did was wrong and hurtful, but she really could careless.**

**"Don't ya think that was a little harsh, Lita?" Amy asked. Lita stopped placing one hand on her hip and then pointing a finger towards Mina, who was almost out of sight.**

**"Hey it's not my fault that she embarrassed herself in front of Andrew. And I was just teasing her-"**

**"No, what you were doing was making fun of her, there is a big difference between teasing and making fun of someone. And you my friend were making fun of her." Lita narrowed her eyes and then spun on her heels.**

**"Lita where are you going class is about to start-"**

**"Does it look like I care!" She shouted, walking down a flight of stairs and out onto the track field.**

**"Lita come back!" Lita rose her hand and flipped Amy the bird, and continued her merry way off school campus and towards The Crown…**

* * *

**Serena just couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what Amy had told her when she had gotten to class, that Lita had walked off campus and didn't come back. How they knew that was because Lita's desk was empty.**

**Serena whipsered over to Amy, who had her head deep in her school work... "Amy are you sure that Lita just walked off campus?" Amy nodded, then put a finger to her lips for Serena to be quiet. Serena frowned and then stuck her tongue out at her when her head was turned. _"Such a goodie-two-shoes."_ she thought with a roll of her eyes, then she turned her own attention back towards the teacher. Then after what felt like a life time the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Serena got up putting her things into her bag and making her way, with Amy shortly behind her, out into the warm sunny beautiful day.**

**"So where do you think Lita is?" She asked. Amy looked up from a textbook that she was currently reading, closing it.**

**"I don't know where does she usually go when she's angry." She said not as a question, but as a reminder to Serena.**

**Serena eyes snapped open, letting out a gasp. "The Crown! That's were she goes when she gets mad at something." Serena blinked. "That reminds me, I was meaning to ask you what made her so upset that she ditched the rest of her classes?" Amy opened her mouth, then closed it. _"That's right I didn't tell her that Lita's mad at me…"_**

**Amy opened her mouth and stuttered, "I-I have no idea why ask me." She then opened her book back up and buried her nose into it.**

**"Amy I didn't say it was your fault- hey wait a minute it is your fault isn't it!" Serena said stopping in her tracks.**

**"What- I have no idea what your talking about."**

**"Yes you do so don't deny it, Amy." Amy was starting to get sweaty around the collar. It was her fault that Lita took off, but she was to pride to admit it.**

**"L-Look I said one tiny little think that might have…" Serena crossed her arms.**

**"That might have what?" She asked. Amy swallowed, then looked down at the book in her hands.**

**"That might have pushed her over the edge." Serena let out a groan, rubbing her face.**

**"Dammit! Amy what on earth did you say to her?" She asked. Amy clasped her book tightly in her hands.**

**"I might have said that she was making fun of Mina." Amy said thinking about what happen an hour and half before.**

**Serena glared at Amy. "So you implied that she was being a bully?" Amy nodded. Serena then let out a sigh, uncrossing her arms.**

**"Well we better go and find her before she goes and gets herself into trouble." Amy nodded in agreement, then they made there way over to The Crown.**

* * *

**When Lita arrived at The Crown she walked in, surprised to find Nicolas Chambers sitting at the bar.**

**"H-Hey what are you doing here?" Nick turned around his eyes open with surprise. He blinked his eyes, at first not recognizing her. When he did a smile sprang to his face.**

**"Oh hey, Lita right?" She nodded, blushing.**

**"Yeah I'm Lita." She wanted to smack herself in the head. _"First you say the first rudest thing that comes to mind, then you answer his question like an idiot. Way to go Lita."_ She thought scolding herself.**

**He let out a chuckle. "Well it's nice to see you again, what brings you her on this fine day?" He asked gesturing for her to take the seat next to his. She walked over with her head bowed. She scooted onto the seat placing her bag on top of the counter.**

**"Uh just thought I'd come and see how Andrew is doing." She said his name extra loud so he could hear her from the back.**

**"Huh- oh hey Lita what's up." He looked up at the clock, then looked at her with a curious look. "School let out early today or something?" He asked. Lita blushed even more.**

**"Uh not exactly-" Andrew walked over his arms crossed.**

**"You ditched school didn't you?" He asked, his brow frowned. Lita head bowed even more, then she gave a small stiff nod of shame.**

**"Yeah..." Andrew let out a sigh, then shook his head.**

**"Lita come on you can't do that. Ditching school is wrong and you know it." Lita nodded again.**

**"I know, Andrew but that goodie-two-shoes Amy just made me so mad with all her name calling." Andrew's eyes widened.**

**"You ditched school because Amy called you a name?" He asked sarcasm covering his voice. Lita pout.**

**"Well she was getting all over me about teasing Mina about making a fool of herself and-" Andrew let out a chuckle remembering what happen a few days before.**

**"Well she might have had a point, Lita." Lita let out a groan.**

**"God not you to." Andrew nodded, closing his eyes.**

**"Yeah me to, I mean what Mina said was funny but you shouldn't hold it over her head for the rest of her life." Lita knew he was right and that she should not have done what she did…but god Mina just makes it so easy sometimes.**

**"Yeah I guess your right…" She said, her voice full of shame. Nick looked back from Lita from Andrew, his eyes narrowed in curiosity...**

**Andrew let out a sigh, "Oh well what would you like, Lita?" He asked. Lita thought on that for a moment then her eyes opened, just noticing how thristy she was all of a sudden.**

**"A soda would be great, thanks." She said. He smiled then moved over to the soda fountain, grabbed a glass filling it with ice, and filling it to the rim with Lita's favorite soda berevage.**

**"Here ya go." He said handing her her drink. Lita took it and then took a deep sip of it and then let out a sigh of relief.**

**"Thanks." She said then took another drink of her soda.**

**"So what's been happening lately?" He asked leaning on the counter. Nick cleared his throat, caugthing Lita and Andrews attention. "Oh sorry what can I get you?" Andrew asking standing up straight. Nick cleared his throat again.**

**"Nothing right now thanks...sorry this might not be any of my business, but are you guys a couple?" He asked, his brow notched. What was the worst part about his question was that Lita was drinking her soda and nearly choked. She took a shaky breath choughing up the drink that was traveling the wrong way down her throat.**

**"A-are you okay, Lita?" He asked, his voice full of concern and worry. Lita nodded, taking another shaky breath. "Are you sure? I could get you some water or something..." Lita shook her head.**

**"N-no that's all right, Andrew." She said in a shaky voice. "I just can't believe that Nick came out and asked that..." She thought, her eyes watering.**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean any by it." Nick said, holding himself back from patting Lita on the back, to comfort and sooth her breathing. "I just wondered because you guys act like a couple..." Andrew let out a high pitch laugh.**

**"Uh no way! Lita's like a sister to me." Lita had to hold herself back from pouting. "He only thinks me as a sister...god that's depressing." She thought wiping her watering eyes with the back of her hand.**

**"I've got to get back to work, but hey Lita you take care now." He said with a halfhearted grin. Lita smiled back, then Andrew left them, going back to work in the back.**

**"So that was interesting..." Nick said with a chuckle.**

**Lita snorted. "Yeah a big laugh fest." She said rolling her eyes. They sat in silence for what felt like a life time before either of them broke the akaward silence.**

**Nick eneded up being the one who broke it... "So you come here often?" He asked, wanting to slap himself for saying such a lame ass line. It made Lita giggle.**

**"Yeah I do." She said going to take another drink, but then pushed it away at the last second. "I've been coming here for years." Nick nodded then turned his head looking over his shoulder.**

**"I've been here once a really long time ago- hey would you like to go out-" Lita breath was cut short. She wanted to know what he was about to ask. But he never finished his sentence, he was to busy looking over his shoulder. After a few moments of silence he turned his attention to her... "Uh do you know those two?" He asked pointing over his shoulder. Lita looked over her own shoulder, noticing Serena and Amy staring at her with wide eyes.**

**"Uh yeah those are my friends..." She said in a annoyed voice. They continued to stared like a couple of dumb jackasses. "I better go and see what they want." She said, her teeth clenched.**

**"Okay." He said. Lita scooted out of her seat and walked over leaving her bag beind, and out the door where her friends starting asking her stupid questions.**

**"Holy crap, Lita who in the hell is that hottie your with?" Serena asked breathlessly. She looked over Lita's shoulder grinning up a storm. "Hell I don't blame you for ditching class now." Lita smirked.**

**"Well thanks for giving me the go ahead..." She said rolling her eyes. Amy couldn't take her eyes off of him.**

**"Is it just me or does he seem like really familiar?" She asked. Serena still hadn't stopped looking over Lita's shoulder...**

**"I don't know, but I think your right. He does seem familiar now that you mention it." She said under her breath. Lita shrugged. _"I could really careless if he looks familiar to you guys..."_ She thought.**

**She let out a sigh, "Do you mind if I go back in- I mean I was talking with him." Serena began to push her back into The Crown. "Ouch- Serena what's the matter with you, stop pushing!" She shouted.**

**"Get back in there and get your flirt on girl!" She said in a heated whispered. "Just pretend that we were never here." She said pushing Lita, her thinking, "Oh that won't be to hard." Serena pushed her all the way into The Crown, before she quit.**

**"Would you stop-" Serena ran back outside pulling Amy along with her. Lita let out a huff and then made her way back over to where Nick was sitting.**

**She gave a small chuckle, "Sorry about that what were you saying?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes, really girly like. Nick chuckle then put his chin in he palm of his hand.**

**"I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" He said, finally. Lita couldn't help but smile like a fool as if she just been asked out by Prince Charming himself. **

**"I would love to." She said then they began to talk about where to go on their date...**

**Serena couldn't help but smile, it was about time that Lita found a guy that was boyfriend material. "He looked nice didn't he." Amy had a certain look in her eye that Serena didn't like.**

**"I don't feel comfortable leaving her alone with that guy-" Serena gave a small laugh.**

**"Oh stop being so paranoid, Amy. He's just your average hot guy and Lita's your average pretty girl, nothings going to happen, or maybe something will. Who knows!" She said excitedly. Serena pulled Amy all the way down the block before letting go.**

**"Come on let's go and do some window shopping!" She said in a cheerful voice. What she didn't know was that she was being watched from the shadows...**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read chapter 6 of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' hope you enjoyed it and please R&R? I would love to know what you thought and what you liked about this chapter the most... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more of my work ^.^_**

**_ChibiTengu ^.^_**


	7. Collide

**_Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Moon Characters, only the ones I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Collide_**

**_Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

**Mina was just getting out of volleyball practice when she ran into the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She was rounding a corner when she collided with someone tall, nearly knocking her down, but this tall someone caught her before she could fall to the ground.**

**"Oh excuse me, are you all right?" The tall someone asked. It took a Mina a moment to get her bearings before she could focus on anything, but she she did focus she found herself looking into the palest blue eyes, and the whitest hair, she'd seen in in all her life. She was in a daze, lost in those beautiful pale blue eyes what seemed like forever.**

**"Miss are you all right?" He asked again, but Mina could only stare into those eyes… He pulled a hand from her shoulder, holding her other shoulder with is other hand. He thrusted his hand into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone and he began to dial… Mina shook her head when he everted his eyes from hers.**

**"Uh what did you say?" Mina asked. The man let out a breath of relief, then closed his phone.**

**"Good I thought scrambled your brains a little bit for a minute there." Mina could only smile. _'Well you sort of did…'_ Mina thought to herself.**

**"I'm sorry for colliding into you like that, but you see I was looking for someone, although I can't seem to find him." She notched her brow. _'He's got a deep voice, to deep for a high schooler…'_ She thought, having no idea why she was thinking it…**

**"I'm not sure you'd no him…" She looked down at his wardrobe. _'And he dresses to nice to be a teacher...' _She thought seeing that he was wearing a pair of expensive looking slacks and a nice black blazer, over a button down white collared shirt, minus a tie.**

**Mina blinked, then smiled. "Oh you'd be surprise of how many people I know, who were you looking for?"**

**"I was looking for a man named, Darien Shields you wouldn't happen to know him would you?" He asked. Mina nodded her head, so fast in a way that she could feel a headache coming on.**

**"Oh you do know him? Well that's a loud off my plate. Do you know where I could find him?" He asked, his mood seeming to lift.**

**"Actually I'm not sure. I don't see Darien that much these's days." The man had a disappointed look on his face.**

**"Oh really well I guess I'm back on the hunt for Serena Tuskino."**

**"Why are you looking for Serena?"**

**"Well Serena is Darien's girlfriend, isn't she?" He questioned. Mina shook her head.**

**"Nah uh not anymore, they broke up a few weeks ago." The man's eyes spread open in surprise.**

**"Oh really well that's a shame." Mina felt herself getting more and more confused as the seconds past.**

**"Why would you say that…do Darien and Serena know you…what's your name anyway?" Mina asked narrowing her eyes. For some reason this guy was starting to give her the creeps.**

**He's eyes opened wide, then he smacked himself on the forehead. "How rude of me, here I am speaking of Darien and Serena as _if I do know them_ and your probably thinking I'm some lunatic.**

**Mina let out a giggle. "Well maybe a little."**

**"Oh great!" He groaned.**

**Mina laugh again. "Just kidding, but it would be nice to know your name." He let out a chuckle, raising his hand,**

**"Marc Durand."**

**"Nice to meet ya, Marc. I'm Mina Aino."**

**Marc let out a chuckle, "Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Mina, but I'm afraid that I have to find Darien-"**

**"I might know some places he's gone today, so maybe we'll run into him." Marc blinked.**

**"Oh are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose…" Mina waved her hand.**

**"Nonsense your not imposing at all I'd love- I mean I don't mind helping you find Darien."**

**"Okay if you sure it's all right…" Mina nodded.**

**"Yes it's perfectly fine."**

**"All right, then lead the way." Mina let out a laugh, leading out of the school and Marc lead them the rest of the way towards his car, which turned out to a very expensive looking two door car.**

**"Oh my god…" Marc opened the driver side door and slide in.**

**"Whats the matter, Mina?" He asked. She looked down at her sweaty uniform and began to wipe at her skirt.**

**"I don't want to get your car dirty." Marc only laughed.**

**"Mina don't be silly, please get in the car. I don't care if my car gets dirty. I can always have it cleaned." He did have a point. So she opened the passenger door and slipped in.**

**"Here let me have that."**

**"Huh?" She asked clutching her bag to her chest. He let out a chuckle.**

**"I was going to throw it in the back seat so you wouldn't have to ride with it on your lap." Mina let herself relax, handing over her bag.**

**"Oh okay, thank you very much." Marc smiled taking the bag and placing it on the small back seat.**

**"Well where to?" He asked after he turned the key in the ignition. Mina thought on that for a moment. _'I don't think he'd be a The Crown, because Serena might be there, so that leaves only one place...'_**

**"There's a little cafe downtown that we used to go to, it's about 10 blocks from here."**

**"Okay well you just tell me where to turn, or not to turn- that okay with you?" He asked. She only nodded, a big smile on her face.**

**"Good." They pulled out of the school parking lot and they were off...**

* * *

**Serena let out a breath of frustration. She tried her best from hitting Amy, but she was really getting on her nerves.**

**"Amy-"**

**"I just don't like it, Serena. I don't like it one bit, that guy- that Nicolas guy gives the creeps so I don't think that Lita should be left alone with him-" That was it, Amy really needed to _shut_ her mouth and mind her _own_ business.**

**"Amy will you shut up!" Amy's mouth snapped shut, her face growing redder by the second. "You, nor _I_ have a say in how Lita lives her life. If she wants to hang out with Nick- hell any guy for that matter, then let her! I mean what could go wrong?" Amy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.**

**"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Amy asked, her eyebrow notched. Serena only rolled her eyes and threw away the half melted cone of ice cream and continued to walk the sidewalk in way that put supermodels to shame.**

**"Uh Serena…?" She had almost enough of Amy's chitter chatter, it was getting really annoying.**

**"What is it now, Amy?" She ask, stopping her stride and turning around, facing her and a group of people who were starting. Amy walk in a rush towards Serena and gripped her arm.**

**"Why are you walking like that?" Amy whispered in her ear. Serena looked at as if she had two extra heads sprouting out of her shoulders.**

**"What do yo mean, I'm just walking like aways…" Amy shook her head.**

**"No, your not it's like you have…"**

**"Have what?" Serena question a little curious to know Amy's answer. Amy swallowed hard, trying to find the right words.**

**"As if youv'e just wiped out army of Youma…" She whispered again. Serena eyes opened wide with surprise.**

**"Really?" She asked. Amy nodded, but Serena could only laugh.**

**"Yeah right Amy I was only walking, now come on we got to go and meet up with Mina at The Crown before she starts in on her flirting with Andrew and embarrasses herself so bad that she won't be able to leave her house for the rest of her life…"**

**What they didn't know was that Mina wasn't going to the crown to flirt with Andrew. She was to wrapped up into Marc's crystal blue eyes to be flirting with anybody...**

* * *

**"So Mina know any good places to eat?" Mina blinked finally noticing where she was.**

**And she began to blush. "Uh yeah there is a little place I like to go…" After a few seconds, Marc let out a laugh.**

**"And where would that place be?" He questioned. Mina let out a nerves giggle, her hands tightening their hold on her school bag.**

**"Uh well it's The Crown Arcade, but everyone just calls it 'The Crown.' And actually it's one of the places that Darien might be since he wasn't at the cafe." Marc smirked then stopped at a stop sign.**

**"Are we far from The Crown?" Mina shook her head.**

**"No, about 3 blocks away."**

**"Okay which way?" He asked. He put his foot on the gas after a few cars went by.**

**"Take a left right here, then you'll take a right at the next traffic light then just drive straight for about half-a-block and we'll be there." Marc nodded, a smile appearing on his face as he turned his turn signal on and turned left, the smile never wavering from his face. Mina felt her cheeks begin to burn, so she turned her head, looking out the window at the people on the sidewalk and crossing the street up ahead. She squinted when she saw a good sized group gathered around a girl with long blonde hair and a girl with short blue hair. _'What's going on with Serena and Amy…and what's with the crowd?'_ She thought asking herself.**

**She let out a sigh. "I'll just have to ask them about it later."**

**"Ask who what, later?" Mina blinked.**

**"Huh?"**

**"You just said that 'I'll just have to ask them about it later.' and I asked, ask who what, later." He repeated, making Mina blush deepen even more.**

**"Oh did I say that aloud?" She asked very stupidly. _'Great going Mina now he's going to think your a space case and just to cut his loss, and quit while he's ahead.'_ She thought rolling her eyes.**

**"Yes a matter of fact you did." Mina let out another laugh.**

**"Oh I'm sorry just got lost in thought for a moment there, didn't think I said anything out loud is all, you just surprised me." Marc didn't look convinced.**

**"I still want to know who you were talking about…"**

**Mina let out a sigh. "Uh I saw two of my best friends out on the sidewalk a few minutes ago. I remembered that I needed to ask them something later on, that's all it was." Mina gave him a big smile, he only shook his head.**

**"Your one strange girl Mina." Mina let out a giggle and flipped her hair, thinking. _'You have no idea…'_**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody I'm super sorry that it took me so long to update! Honestly I couldn't think of anything to write and so that's why I haven't updated for so long...! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed and please R&R? I would really love to know what you thought and what your likes- or what you disliked about it... Now your probably wondering who Marc Durand is... If you aren't, that means you already know who it's meant to be, so thank you for not having me explain it to you XD And if you don't know who he's meant to be, then reread it and see if you get it then... Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xAngel-Of-Lightx_**


	8. Old Rivals

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Your Betrayal**_

_**Chapter Title: Old Rivals**_

_**Author: xAngel-Of-Lightx**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Marc pulled along the curb right outside of The Crown and smiled. "This looks like a nice place." He muttered to himself. Mina smiled.**

**"Yeah when we were in Junior High my friends and I came here almost everyday." Marc looked over at her with a look of curiosity.**

**"What, you mean you don't anymore?" He questioned turning the key in the ignition, letting the car die. She shook her head, then opened the passenger door and got out, Marc followed suit.**

**"No, now that we've started High School we've all been to busy." Mina slammed the door closed, then let out a laugh. "Sorry about that." She said scratching the back of her head. Marc chuckled, slamming his door as well.**

**"No worries I do it all the time, now come let's see if Darien is here…" They walked in a rush to the doors and when the doors slid open the cool air from inside hit them. They walked in the noise of the games and pinball machines greeted them.**

**"This is the Crown!" Mina said loud and proud. "Come on I'll buy you a milk shake-" Mina stopped her way to the counter when she spotted Lita there, with the very same guy she saw her talking with a few days early.**

**"Oh you are such a liar." Lita said slapping him on the back and laughing loud and hard. The man let out a chuckle and rolled his shoulder.**

**"Damn you hit pretty hard for a girl." Lita looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him.**

**"I'm not some little **_**wimp**_** that can't take care of herself." Lita stuck her nose in the air, but then cracked a smile. "I'm one of those girls that if told that she is weak and can't fight because she's a girl I get pretty tick and I end up kicking them on their butts." He laughed.**

**"I have no doubt." The man looked over his shoulder and was to his feet in a matter of seconds. "Marc what are you doing here?" He asked, not by any means in a friendly tone. Marc chuckled walked over with his arms spread open wide.**

**"Why Nicolas I wasn't expecting to see you hear." Nick didn't greet him with the same arms spread wide. He just crossed his arms and glared at Marc as if he was some nasty bug that needed to be squashed.**

**"How did you even know I'd be here in Tokyo in the first place?" Marc could see that he would not be hugged, so he lowed his arms.**

**"I called Zachery of course-" Nick was up in his face in a seconds gripping the collar of his shirt.**

**"Hey-" Mina shouted, but Lita was next to her in a second giving her a 'don't try anything.' look. Mina thought that Lita was defending this Nick guy, but she could see the concern in her eyes for not just herself, but Mina as well.**

**"You know how Zachery feels about you- and you still treat him as if he were some toy…your toy." Nick said his breath hot, but had a bit of a cold chip in it. Marc looked at Nick with such an intense look that it made Nick shiver a bit, but not enough for him to notice.**

**"Let me go Nick, that's an order." His muttered so low so Lita and Mina wouldn't heard, but Nick heard perfectly. Nick didn't budge, he wouldn't be order to do anything…those days were long over.**

**"No you leave and leave Darien alone. He's happy here and I won't let you disturb the life he has created here…" Marc smiled a wick looking smile that gave Nick the chills and made Lita feel uneasy and wanting to leave and drag Mina with her.**

**"Didn't you hear…Serena and Darien broke up." Nick let out a gasp, his hands loosing their hold on Marc's shirt. Marc smoothed out his shirt the smile having not left his lips. "It's such a shame they were such a cute couple."**

**Nick shook his head, then went over and collapsed on the stool he was sitting in a few moments before. "Y-your lying…I don't believe you." Marc laughed.**

**"When do you know me to lie-"**

**"Ha just name a time and place and I'll tell you what you lied about." Nick said in a bitter tone of voice. Marc sighed.**

**"Well I'm not lying about this, this is to important to lie about." Nick could feel his blood begin to boil over and his fingers itched to punch something…hard.**

**"Still I won't let you-"**

**"Hey you two no fighting." Andrew said from the counter. He had just walked in from the back and he could see that Marc and Nick was a cats hair away from their being a major smack down. "If you want to fight take it somewhere else." Andrew moved closer to the phone behind the bar and went to grab it if they didn't listen and started to throw punches at each other.**

**"There will be no need for that, sir." Marc said his voice calm and cool. "It was just a simple misunderstanding, isn't that right Nicolas?" He asked his eyes cold and hard. Nick continued to glare at him.**

**"Yeah it was just a misunderstanding, sorry Andrew." Andrew nodded, drawing his hand away from the phone.**

**"All right I want you two leave now and next time if you show up don't start anything, okay?" Nick gave a curt nod and pushed past Marc.**

**"I'll see you later, Nicolas." Nick snorted and muttered a quick, nasty 'yeah whatever' and he swept past Lita and Mina.**

**"Bye Nick." He turned and looked at her with hallow eyes.**

**"Bye." When the doors opened he rushed out as if he were rushing from the mouth of hell and nearly colliding with Serena and Amy.**

**"Sorry." He muttered and moved past them.**

**"Oh not it's our fault, sorry." Serena said with a nervous giggle. Amy didn't say anything she didn't trust herself not to say something nasty or hurtful to him. He turned and only stared at them, then he made his way down the street and around the corner out of sight…**

**

* * *

**

**Serena let out a yawn. She, Lita, Amy and Mina were walking home when Serena had the sudden urge for a nap.**

**"God it has been such a long day," She said letting out another yawn. "you think we could postpone our study day for tomorrow?" She said looking over at Lita, because they were having it at her apartment.**

**Lita shrugged. "Yeah sure fine by me. I'm a bit tired myself." As they came to the fork where they had to depart each other Serena smiled.**

**"Well I'll see you guys later, bye." Serena turned and went the way she need to get to her house. Amy and Lita went the same way so they left together.**

**"Bye, Mina." Lita called with a little way, Amy only waved and they made their way home. Mina just stood rooted to the spot. **_**"Wish I had someone to walk with…"**_** She thought feeling a little lonely now that she was alone and no one was around. It was getting dark and there were a few stragglier here and there on the streets, but no one Mina would want to meet in a dark alley…**

**She let out a sigh, then stretched. "Oh well best be getting home before it goes completely dark on me…" Mina began to walk her way home…but after walking only a little distances she felt this weird sensation that she was beginning followed. She looked over both her shoulders, but didn't see anyone.**

**"Weird…" She muttered, then began to walk again, but this time with a little skip in her step, but not in a good way. **_**"If I go down this alley I'll be home in five minutes..."**_** She turned down the alley and walked by a couple that where making out fiercely in a dark alley. Mina rolled her eyes and shook her head. **_**"Go get a room."**_** She thought. There was a dark twisted chuckled that echoed off the walls of the alley. Mina stopped dead in her tracks.**

**"What was that-" The chuckle came again, but this time it sound as if it were having fun in scaring her silly. "who's there?" She called. The couple stopped making out and looked over at her as if she'd gone and lost her mind.**

**"Do you mind- not now Yuki- but we're a little busy here." The girl named Yuki giggled.**

**"Yeah so why don't you leave." Yuki was grappling her boyfriends pants, but he continued to slap away her hands. "Shin you said-"**

**"I told you not now, now shut up you little bitch!" Yuki flinched and Mina could see the tears collect in her eyes.**

**"All right I'm sorry, Shin-"**

**"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault your boyfriend is a pompous ass." Mina said glaring towards the deadbeat boyfriend. Shin clenched his teeth together and let out a growl.**

**"What did you just say?" Mina let out a sigh, then turned around, her hands on her hips.**

**"I said that your a pompous ass, am I wrong?" Yuki began to nod, but stopped. Shin saw this and he struck her hard aganist the cheek.**

**"Ouch- why did you go and do that for?" Yuki asked through her tears. Her cheek was read and beginning to swell. Mina stomped her foot down.**

**"Hey you not suppose to hit girls!" She shouted. Shin looked over at her with a evil gleam in his eyes.**

**"So I hit her, she's my girlfriend I can do whatever I want to her." He looked down at her, his gleaming with a look that shook Mina down to the bone with rage. "Isn't that right, Yuki?" Yuki nodded weakly.**

**"Yeah that's right..." He went to grab her, but Mina was next to him and punching him in face in a second flat. He let out a sick sound deep in his throat and feel back, smacking his head against the ground. Yuki looked with wide eyes and scrabbled over to him. **

**"Shin are you all right, speak to me," She snapped her head up. "why did you go and punch him for?" She asked putting his head into her lap and brushing the hair from his face.**

**Mina couldn't believe it, she just couldn't get why this girl was worried about her deadbeat boyfriend after he slapped her. She hissed a little, shaking the hand she punched him with around. "Because I can't stand guys that hit girls because they think it's their right." The girl squinted up.**

**"Mina." Mina looked down a little surprise that the girl knew her name. She didn't answer her right away, because it might be she was being mistaken for someone else. "Mina Aino?"**

**"Yeah that's me...do I know you?" Yuki laughed a bitter laugh.**

**"Yeah we were on the same volleyball team in Junior High..." Mina blinked then took a closer look at her...**

**She let out a gasp. "Yuki, Yuki Mori!" Yuki nodded, her mouth set in a grim straight line. "Yuki why- I mean what happen to you?" She asked slowly, not wanting to upset her even more.**

**Yuki shrugged. "I got pregnant, lost the baby, now I'm back in school, but I go to a school for troubled teens." Mina blinked then took a closer look at the guy she hit. **_**"She called him Shin..."**_** Mina gasped.**

**"Shou..." Yuki blinked.**

**"No his name is Shin, Shin Kaneko." Mina blinked squinting down at the guy she punched square in the jaw. He was out cold, but he was coming to little by little.**

**"Oh." Yuki frowned.**

**"Why did you call him Shou? You heard me calling him Shin didn't you?" She questioned. Mina blinked again, then shook her head and slapped her cheeks a little.**

**"Right, yeah sorry I got to go." Mina turned a walked a little distances, but then stopped and turned back. "It was nice seeing you again, Yuki!" She called from a good ways away, then waved.**

**Yuki waved back, then went back to worrying about Shin...but Mina was sure that he was really Shou Yoshi. Mina sighed. **_**"Your tired and you were probably just seeing things..."**_** She thought to herself.**

**Mina had come out of the alley by now and was only a block away from her house. When she got there she was surprised to see that Marc Durand was parked in front of her house.**

**"How did he know where I lived..." She whispered to herself, then ran the rest of the way to her house. Marc was in his car waiting for her and smiled when he saw her.**

**He rolled down his window. "Hey there." Mina smiled back, but feeling a little spooked. A thought floated into her head of what she could say. **_**"Hey yourself...how did you know where I lived?"**_** But she thought it was a little rude.**

**She swallowed and deepened her smile. "Hi what brings you here?" She asked feeling as if her face was going to crack with all her smiling. He chuckled.**

**"You forgot your bag." He disappeared for a second, then her bag was in his hand. "I had to go through your information to find out where you lived..." She blinked.**

**"But my address isn't in there." He sighed, but he was still smiling.**

**"Yeah I know I called a friend of mine that works at your school and he told me where you lived, but only if I could prove that I had your bag and I wasn't some crazy stalker." He said wiggling his eye brows a little, making her laugh.**

**"Well thanks." She took the bag and there hands touched. A spark shoot up her body and left her whole body tingly.**

**"Your very welcome." He said, his voice low and very suave. Mina blushed.**

**"Well bye." Mina said, then turned to walk inside, but she heard a car door open and close. She turned around and was surprised to a peck on the cheek.**

**"It was lovely to have met you Mina. Prehaps we'll meet again..." Mina felt as if her heart was in her throat and she could only nod. He laughed a deep set laugh that made her grow warm and happy.**

**"Well bye."**

**"Bye." Was all she could manage, then he was gone...having drove off into the night.**

**

* * *

**

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey you've just read the 8th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' and I hope that you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R I'd really love to hear what you thought...? All right just to let you know I think I'm going to write Serena more in the next chapter and maybe someone else... Thanks again for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**xAngel-Of-Lightx**_


	9. Missing You

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and characters I create!**_

_**Title: Your Betrayal**_

_**Chapter Title: Missing You**_

_**Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

**Serena awoke with a start, a tapping having woken her from a deep slumber. She sat up and looked around with sleepy eyes her ears catching the soft tapping against her window. Serena rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn, smacking her lips like a small child and turned towards her window and let out a gasp seeing who was doing the tapping.**

**"Darien what are you-"**

**"Let me in, please?" He pleaded placing his palm against the window and giving it a light push. Serena could see that he was close to falling off the roof so she climbed over and unlatched the window.**

**"Darien what are you doing here? Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" Serena said in a heated whisper. Darien pulled the window open and crawled in. When he was all the way in and safely away from the edge of the roof he let out a sigh of relief.**

**"I had to see you…I miss you, Serena." Serena was standing beside her bed crossing her arms and letting her lower lip jut out. _"Oh well you really should have thought about that before you cheated on me…"_ She thought her arms tightening across her chest.**

**He let out a sigh, placing his face in his hands. "I know I screwed up big time, but for the past few days I've thought about nothing else but you and me- us." Serena could feel her heart skip a beat, but she wasn't going to dive into his arms and let him back in her life so easily.**

**She took a few deep breaths, the silence to silent. "You hurt me, Darien."**

**"I know." He said hanging his head low in shame. Serena shook her head, her body shaking with an emotion she thought she was past…**

**"No, you don't know," She said her voice shaky with tears she would not let fall. "you broke my heart, Darien…you pulled it out and stomped on it. You treated our love as if it were nothing!" Serena was now close to screaming, having to remind herself that her family was with them in the house sleeping the night away and she didn't need to wake them…she didn't want to. Darien rest his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.**

**"I know."**

**"Then why did you do it?" She asked the tears now slipping past her barriers and down her cheeks. "Why did you risk it all on some fleeting romance with Raye because I know you don't love her, not like that." Darien couldn't argue with her. Serena was right…he wasn't in love with Raye. He was just…just-**

**"Well are you going to answer me, or not?" Darien head shot up and he looked her directly in the eye.**

**"What?"**

**"I said are you going to answer my question, or are you just to much a chicken to do that to…?" Darien sat there trying to figure out why he did it. Risking the love he had for Serena, the real love when the reason for everything shot through his head.**

**"I was scared." Serena eyes couldn't have gotten anymore wider then they did right at that moment.**

**"What?" She asked completely stunned to the spot at his answer. "What do you mean you were scared? Scared of what? Me?" She asked her voice lowing with every word she spoke. He shook his head.**

**"No- I don't know. I guess I just thought my life was over before I even lived." Serena blinked her eyes and then sucked in a breath of fresh air.**

**"What in the hell are you talking about?" Darien knew that she wouldn't understand because Serena isn't the brights bulb in the bunch.**

**He let out a sigh. "You know when we learned about all that was going to happen in the future," Serena nodded. "well I thought that my fate had been decided for me, I had no say in the matter." Serena arms grew slack and felt herself grow cold.**

**"So you cheated on me because you wanted a say in your fate?" She asked coldly. He gave a simple nod.**

**"I wanted to make a point. I wanted to say that 'Hey look things could change so my future couldn't be set to what it was suppose to be.' I just wanted to make a point…" He said lamely. Serena blinked, then sucked in a breath.**

**"So you did all this to show fate a lesson?" She asked on the edge of laughing. Darien looked up at her and felt himself becoming confused.**

**"Yes." He said simply and let his head drop down and hang limply. _"So he did all this because he felt as if he were being forced to be with me…?"_ She thought, then couldn't stop herself from laughing.**

**"Serena…?" Darien said looking up at Serena as laughed, hugging her sides.**

**"Darien."**

**"Yes?" Darien said as he stood up and walked over to her about to pull her to him and never let go- but stopped as Serena words left her mouth.**

**"T-that is the the st-stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Darien blinked blankly at her and then pulled away from her.**

**"I thought for sure you would understand…" Serena wiped at her as her laughter died away.**

**"Oh I do understand and like I said before, you are a selfish bastard who thinks of no one but himself." Darien mouth fell open and he couldn't stop himself from looking at her gaped mouthed.**

**"What-"**

**"Did you kiss Raye?" She questioned. Darien crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"You know I did." He muttered.**

**Serena nodded and said, "Yes I do," She mocked his crossing of his arms and drew her's over her own chest. "Did you kiss her like you loved her?" Darien didn't answer…he couldn't.**

**Serena cocked a smile. "Come on you can answer me I won't get mad, I mean it's nothing I haven't heard before." That was true, but Darien didn't want to piss her off and have her send him flying out of her room with an attack. He nodded lamely.**

**Serena sneered. "Did you sleep with her?" Darien head snapped up, his eyes wide with something that Serena couldn't place.**

**"W-what?" He asked breathlessly.**

**She cleared hear throat. "I asked, did you sleep with Raye?" Still he didn't answer her. Serena rolled her eyes heavenward. "Okay let's phrase it another way; did you have sex with Raye." Darien mouth fell open again, but quickly slammed it shut and kept it that way.**

**Serena let out a chuckle. "So it's true…you did sleep with Raye." Darien took a shaky step forward, holding out a shaky hand.**

**"N-no, I didn't sleep with Raye. I swear I didn't, Serena." Serena only shook her head and turned her back.**

**"You know how I know your lying, Darien? Do you?" He closed his shaky hand into a fist and took a step back.**

**"No." Serena let out a teary laugh, then turned back around her eyes glistening with tears.**

**"Because you hesitated." Serena turned her back to him and walked a few steps over to her dresser and opened the top drawer.**

**"I don't think it right that I keep this." Serena said shuffling through the drawer and then finally finding what she was looking for. She pulled, whatever it was, out and turned back around.**

**"Here." She said holding out her gold star locket. Darien let out a gasp and mer seconds later his hands were around Serena's arms in a rock hard grip.**

**"You can't mean it, Serena. You just can't!" Serena shook her head slowly.**

**"But I do-"**

**"Don't say that. We'll work it out and I promise to be faithful to you for the rest of my life and beyond. I will never look at another woman as long as I live, I swear it!" He said in a frantic whisper.**

**"Darien don't make this any harder then it already is-" Darien's grip around her arms loosened, but he snaked his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his body.**

**"No, I won't give you up, or on us and neither will you." Serena let out a sob and cling to his shirt.**

**"But I already have."**

**Darien gave a hard shake and tightened his hold around her. "That's a lie, I know it's not true." Serena gave another heart wrenching sob that made Darien regret ever putting her through this. _"This is all my fault…if only I hadn't done those horrible things to Serena, then we wouldn't be going through such heart wrenching things."_ He thought hugging her tighter.**

**"I'm so sorry, Serena…so sorry." He whispered, burying his face into the blonde silk strands of her hair. He breathed in her scent and waited as his heart gave a painful pang and his arms tightened around her again. He wanted her…he _needed_ her tonight.**

**"Darien…are you all right?" She asked sniffing back her tears. Darien pulled his face from her hair and then looked into her sapphire blue eyes. He felt himself lean down and place a gentle kiss against her lips and felt the sparks fly at the contact.**

**"Darien what are you doing." Serena whispered against his lips. Darien pressed his lips hard on hers and angled his head and kissed her so deeply that she thought she was drowning. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and soon after it was gaining to something more and it scared Serena silly. Serena pulled away and turned her head as Darien lips seeked her own.**

**"Stop, Darien." He pulled away his eyes full of arousal and heat.**

**"Why?" He whispered letting his lips travel up and down her neck to her collarbone where he kissed it over and over again. Serena let out a moan, but then pushed hard against him.**

**"I said stop!" Serena turned quickly her arms tightly over her chest and her body hard as rock.**

**"Serena-"**

**"We can't do this- I can't do this!" Serena said her voice shrill and hallow. Darien took a step forward his arms open.**

**"You need to leave, now." Darien took another step forward.**

**"Serena-"**

**"I said leave!" She screamed. Darien let his arms fall and then stood as still as he tried to think of a way to make her let him stay.**

**"You have to understand that what I did...it was a mistake and I understand that now. I love you and I always will." Serena rubbed her eyes and let out a small low snort, so low it didn't reach Darien's ears. _"Yeah well you got a funny way of showing it…"_ She thought. There was a soft knock on her door.**

**"Serena are you all right? Serena let out a squeak and placed her hands against Darien's chest.**

**"Oh crap, you need to leave right now." She said pushing hard against his chest, nearly making them both fall over.**

**"Sweetheart are you all right?" Her mother asked on the other side of the door.**

**"Come on move it!" Serena hissed pushing him towards the window and up on her bed. "Go, get out of here before you get us both in trouble." She growled in the middle of pushing Darien out the window when her door began to open.**

**"Serena-" Serena gave Darien a good final heave and he was soon flying out the window and sliding down the roof. He let out a cry as he disappeared over the edge and Serena felt her breath leave her lungs. There was a crash outside and Serena let out a gasp as her head shot out and she saw that Darien was lying moitionless on the front lawn.**

**"Are you all right?" She called out softly. Darien got to his feet, slowly but he was soon moving towards the street, waved and limp over to his motorbike that sat across the street.**

**"Serena what on earth is going on in here?" Serena spun around on her bed and let out a nervous laugh.**

**"Nothing!"**

**Ikuko notched a brow and leaned against the door frame. "Well you were beginning awfully loud." Serena let out another nervous laugh.**

**"I know, I didn't mean to wake you-" Darien's motorbike came to life and then seconds later the sound of his bike grew more and more distant. Ikuko walked up behind her daughter and looked out the window and down at the street.**

**"Darien was here wasn't he." Serena head snapped over looked at her mother with wide eyes.**

**"Uh no, why would he be?" Ikuko looked at her daughter and had a understand smile creeping over her face. She knew what it was like to love someone so much that you think you wouldn't be able to live without them, but that wasn't the case. _"Serena needs to know that there will be other men in her life and she'll find love again..."_ She thought.**

**"Serena I don't want you to go running back to him and take the chance of this happening again."**

**"What chance of what happening, Mom?" Ikuko sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of her daughters eyes and took in a sharp breath. She still can't get over at how beautiful her little girl has become.**

**"The chance of beginning hurt again." Serena felt the smile she had on fall away and felt her body begin to shake.**

**"He was here. He came to tell me he misses me and wants to get back together but...I just can't do it." Serena said bowing her head and shake it. Ikuko laid a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder.**

**"Then don't."**

**"But he-"**

**"I know you think he'll be the only man you'll ever love, but sweetie that just isn't true." Ikuko took a deep breath, drawing her hands into her lap and taking another deep breath.**

**"You know your father wasn't the first man I ever loved." Serena snapped her head up and looked at her mother with wides eyes. _"He wasn't?"_ She thought asking herself.**

**"He wasn't?" She just couldn't stop from asking this aloud as well. Ikuko shook her head and took another deep breath.**

**"No, his name was Craig Williams. He was an American who came here to study at the university. We met at the library and hit it off like that," Ikuko snapped her fingers for effect. "he was very charming and handsome." She let out a sigh. It was difficult bring this up after so many years.**

**"So what happen?"**

**Ikuko cleared her throat. "Well a year past and it turned out that he was engaged to be married to a woman in his home town, but he tried to tell me that after meeting me he couldn't marry this girl and that he wanted to marry me instead." Serena let out a gasp.**

**"Whoa really?" Ikuko nodded.**

**"Yes, really."**

**"Well what happen?" Ikuko let out a sigh.**

**"Well I said 'okay let's get married.' and I waited for him at the church for hours, but he never showed up." Serena let out a gasp of horror.**

**"What? How could that jerk do that to you! After a year of lying to you and then saying that he wanted to marry you instead of another girl he just stood you up!" Ikuko let out a giggle.**

**"Yes."**

**"Mom why are you laughing, this isn't funny!" Ikuko let out a laugh, then covered her mouth.**

**"I'm sorry, Serena but you see it is."**

**"How is it funny?" Serena asked gesturing with her hands.**

**"I spent years being angry at this man, even after marrying your father, that when I saw him again I just walked up to him and slapped him." Serena mouth fell open and her eyes wide.**

**"You slapped him? Really?" Ikuko nodded.**

**"What did he say?" Ikuko let out a giggle.**

**"He asked me who I was." Serena fell open even more if that was even possible and her eyes were as big as softballs.**

**"No way!"**

**"Yes way."**

**"What did you say."**

**"My name of course and boy did that get a reaction out of him." Serena was blown away. **

**"Whoa."**

**"Yes, whoa indeed." Serena sat back, her back hitting the sill of the window and she looked straight ahead trying to figure out what was the point of her Mom's story, but could find none.**

**"So, uh what was the point of all this?"**

**Ikuko looked at her daughter and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "The point of my little story is that you might think your first love is your only love, but no that isn't true. It's called your first love because it's your first love not your only love." Serena felt herself begin to get it, she really was, but she was to tired to really get anything tonight.**

**"I think I get it, Mom. Thanks."**

**"Don't mention it sweetie, really don't mention it. I don't want your father to get angry at me for telling you this because he really hates it when I bring up Craig Williams."**

**Serena couldn't stop her from asking, "Why?"**

**"Because he was my first."**

**"Huh?"**

**"He was my first of _everything_." Serena let this roll around her head, then sat up straight as it began to click.**

**"Oh, ew gross, okay no problem won't ever bring it up again." Ikuko smiled and patted her hand.**

**"All right, you need to get to bed you have school tomorrow." Ikuko stood up and made her way to the door.**

**"Mom," Serena called from under her sheets.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Thanks again, I really appreciate it." Ikuko smiled at her daugther and began to close the door.**

**"Goodnight, Serena."**

**"G'night." Serena said letting out a yawn and sleep overcame her, claiming her into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.**

* * *

**Serena let out a yawn and stretched her arms over her head. "Am I boring you, Miss Tsukino?" Mr. Yoshi asked at the front of the class, in the middle of drawing a mathematic figure on the board. Serena blushed.**

**"No, sir."**

**"Then would you mind staying with us this period?" Serena blushed deepened.**

**"Yes, sir. I'm sorry sir." Mr. Yoshi rolled his eyes and then turned back to the board and started writing the mathematic figure on the board once again. Serena slumped back in her seat and let her head fall backward.**

**"What's up with you, Serena? Didn't get enough sleep, or what?" Serena slowly shook her head and closed her eyes. She let out a hard laugh. _"Better not do that or I'll fall asleep for sure."_**

**"Serena!" Serena shot up and grabbed the mechanical pencil sitting on her desk.**

**"I'm awake!" The whole classroom raged in laughter as Mr. Yoshi turned a different shade of blue.**

**"I really believed it when you said you would try harder, but now I know you were just pulling the wool over my eyes." Mr. Yoshi muttered to himself, but the whole classroom could hear him as clear as day. He thrusted a finger towards the door.**

**"That's it the principal's office for you young lady." Serena opened her mouth in protest.**

**"But I didn't do anything!"**

**"I said the principal's office, now!" Serena reopened her mouth and shut it again, having nothing to say, she was stunned at Mr. Yoshi's sudden outburst.**

**"But Mr. Yoshi-"**

**"I said now!" He bellowed. Serena let out a huff and began to throw her things into her bag.**

**"Fine." She grounded out and walked with a chip on her shoulder. "See if I care." She shouted and slammed the door shut. Serena tried to steady her raging her heart beat, but found impossible.**

**"The nerve of that guy, screaming at me like that when I didn't do a damn thing!" Serena hissed as she began the long walk to the principal's office half way across the school. "See if I get him anything for christmas."**

**There was a soft laugh of humor from a few steps down. "He doesn't seem the kind of man who could really care to get presents from his students," Serena stopping and squinted at this beauty, with his intense eyes and charming crooked smile, as he sat upon a bench reading a thick looking book.**

**"Yeah I guess your right, who are you?" She asked because she had the feeling she's met him before.**

**"Let's just say... an old friend." Serena nodded, but then stopped herself.**

**"Hey you evading the question!"**

**"Man you've got smart haven't you!" Serena felt her cheeks grow hot.**

**"Yes- wait what's that suppose to mean!" She asked her voice growing higher and higher with anger. He let out a loud laugh, then stood up.**

**"Yes, and your still as loud as a fog horn as well." He said with a little glare getting a gasp from her. _"Who is this guy?"_ She thought asking herself. "Well I better be off. See you later, Serena." He said with a wave and thrusted his hands into his pockets and walked away, not looking back. Not even once.**

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hooray this chapter has been long in coming and I'm so happy I finished it! I know, I know I said I'd write about more then one character, but I just couldn't. I found that I was happy at how I ended and I didn't want to mess that up! Well you've just read the 9th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you could please R&R I'd really apperciate it! I'd love to hear what you guys thought and what you would love to see next, or even who you would like to read about next. May it be Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien or Nick and Marc I'd like to know what you guys would like to read next! Well thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_p.s. Okay we're going to have a little contest! Here are the rules you can only have one guess and that is it! After you guess the first time you can't guess again- okay I might let you guess again, but we'll see! All right the contest is whoever guess who the newest character is in the this chapter, yes he is a character in the manga and anime so you'll know him, you just got to think real hard- or not hard at all. If you need hints I'll send you a message with a hint and then you guess who it is. Whoever guess right first wins! The prize is I'll write the next chapter in their honor and if they want me to write a Sailor Moon fanfiction that they want written I will, if they want to be part of it I'll co-author it with them. You can guess just for fun all you want as well :)_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	10. A Youma appears

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: A Youma appears_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Serena made the rest of the way to the principals off in a daze. _"Who was that guy?"_ She thought asking herself as she rounded a corner. _"I don't think his a student here…"_ Serena shook herself and blinked her eyes, trying to focus them.

"What am I doing? Who cares who that snobby guy was, he was a jerk and I don't care to ever seem him again." She said, but just then she realized how much he looked like Darien. His hair was longer, but that same shade of black. Thinking about that she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Darien, and wondering what was doing right that very moment. Serena shook her head, scolding herself for letting herself think about that two timing pig. "Well you weren't thinking that when you let him kiss you." She thought to herself, making her groan in pure and utter shame.

"God I'm so pathetic." She said and let herself slump against some lockers and slid down to the floor, dropping her bag next to her.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to hit someone. Hell I wouldn't mind getting attacked by a Youma-" There was a low chuckle from down the hallway. Serena sat up looking around, squinting her eyes to see who the one was that laughed.

"Whose there?" There was another chuckle, only this time it was more excited, giddy in fact.

"I'm serious come out whoever you are, this isn't funny." There was another chuckle then a figure walked out of a shadowed classroom, the fluorescent lights flickering off and on as the figured walked towards her.

"He was right, you are a pretty thing." Serena eyes spread open wide and she jumped up to her feet, knocking over bag in the process.

"Youma? What in the-"

"How rude I wasn't done talking yet." The Youma flicked a hand and a powerful wind sent Serena flying back and slamming into a row of lockers, along with knocking the breath out of her.

"W-what do y-you want?" The Youma let out a crackling laugh, as if it had a lot more power sealed away that it wasn't using.

"I was told you would ask that very question," Serena opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but the Youma beat her to the punch. "and I was told I wasn't aloud to tell you, until I was given the go ahead." The Youma walked up and touched her lightly on the head.

"You are a pretty one. I look forward to ending your life." The Youma smiled sending a sizzling kiss down making her hair stand up with static. The Youma was gone in seconds with a bright flash, and Serena soon found herself sitting slumped against the lockers trying to catch her breath.

"What in the world was that noise?" Mr. Saito stuck his head out looking up and down the hallway, then spotted Serena on the ground panting.

"Miss Tsukino what happen?" He came rushing out and helping her to her feet. Serena took a deep breath and didn't let it out for a few moments.

"Miss Tsukino please answer me, what happen?" She let out her breath and she smiled over at Mr. Saito.

"Oh just a panic attack. No need to worry about little old me." She said with a giggle and then walked over on rubbery legs and picked up her bag.

"Mr. Yoshi sent me." Mr. Saito nodded grabbed hold of her arm lightly.

"Yes, I know. Come on we must talk about your sleeping in class." Serena let out a heavy sigh and let herself be dragged where she was lectured about the importunateness of her classes and everything else that Serena couldn't careless about at the moment. What was on her mind was that Youma that her attacked her right in the middle of school and disappeared with out a sign of ever being there in the first place. The only sign that there was a Youma was how in disarray her hair was, and that wasn't much anymore, having already settled down and flatten out.

* * *

Serena sat waiting for class to end so she could pull Amy and Lita to the side and tell them all that happened to her, that included telling them about the guy she meet on her way to the principals office. The bell rang and the class room let out, the students moving like a herd of turtles, moving so slow and dragging their feet. When she saw Amy coming out of the door she grabbed her arm, getting a gasp from her.

"Serena what in the world are you doing, you scared me!" Serena put a finger to her lips, telling her to be silence and leaded her away from the cattle of students.

"How long have you been standing out here? When did you get back from the principals office?"

"A while but I had to much on my mind to come back to class." Amy let out a sigh, letting Serena pull her along, they stopped long enough for her to rip her arm from Serena's grip.

"Lita!" She shouted waving over Lita who was talking with Mina, who just came out of room 2B. They both walked over looking both confused and curious all at once.

"What's up?"

"A Youma, that what's up." Lita, Mina, and Amy let out a gasp and they moved quickly out of earshot of anyone that had no business hearing what was about to be said. They moved down the hall, pushing open a classroom door, that was now empty of teacher and students. Lita lead Serena over to one of the desk and pushed her down in the seat.

"Dish." Serena took a deep breath and then told them of her encounter with the powerful Youma. "I knew it, I just knew it. I knew that we weren't rid of the Youma. It was just a matter of time before one of them showed up again." They all agreed.

"Did the Youma tell you who sent her? It was a female wasn't it?" Serena let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Who knows with a Youma. But if I had to stack money on it I would guess it was a female Youma." Amy nodded and pulled out her little blue computer and began to type away. Mina pushed herself off the teacher desk and walked over her arms crossed.

"So the Youma told you that she wasn't allowed to tell you who she was sent by, and she wasn't allowed to kill you, that right?" Serena nodded.

"Pretty much." Mina let out a sigh.

"And here I thought you just imagined it." Serena sat up straight and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "Oh don't look at me like that, Serena. How are we to know your not making this up." Serena glared up at her with a meancing look.

"You know me better then that, Mina. I would never make up something like this. A Youma attacked me, plain and simple." Mina held herself back from sighing.

"You don't believe?" Mina couldn't stop this next sigh from coming out. It came out sounding tired and frustrated.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Serena. Its just that I don't want to believe you. I thought that we were through with the Youma, that we could finally live a normal life." Mina hissed through her teeth. All she could think about was all the fun they had for the past year, not fighting any Youma, or some great evil, but living the lives of normal teenage girls.

"I'm sorry its just that I... it just that...!" Mina burst into tears and was about to bolt out of the room, but Lita grabbed hold her shoulders, shaking her.

"Pull yourself together, Mina. Yeah a Youma has shown it self. Only one. We can't be losing our heads over just one." Mina shook her head the tears spilling over even more.

"You know that there is never only one Youma. We'll never be rid of them." Serena stood up leaning against the top of the desk with her hands.

"That's not true."

Mina sniffed back her tears and looked over at Serena with blurry eyes. "What ya mean?"

"I mean what did we do the last time we fought Youma." Mina and the rest of the girls shared a quick look. Serena let out a sigh. "We fought our way to the source and ended it." Serena pulled something out of her pocket, and held it face up in the palm of her hand. It was her moon brooch.

"You still have that?" Serena looked at it then notched a confused brow at them.

"Uh yeah I still have it. What you don't have yours anymore?"

"No, well I don't carry mine around anymore if that's what your asking." Serena pocketed her brooch and let out a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Well better get back into the habit of carrying them around with you, you guys." Amy nodded, and was followed by Lita, and then Mina, even though she didn't look at all happy about it.

"Come on we'd better go and tell-"

"Oh I know you aren't about to say 'We'd better go and tell Raye about the Youma attack." Serena looked over at Lita and then at Mina and Amy.

"Yeah, I was."

"Why!" Lita shouted throwing her arms up. "She doesn't need to know about this. She isn't even part of the Sailor Scouts anymore." Serena pulled out her communicator and pushed the small crescent moon button, located in the middle of the little screen.

"Raye? Come in Raye." There was a answer of static before there was a answer from her.

"This is Raye, what is it?"

"There was a Youma attack here at the high school this afternoon."

"What? I thought we were done with them after killing Beryl...?" Serena shook her head.

"No, doesn't look like it." There was a sigh from the communicator.

"Okay, well I guess meet me here at the temple." Serena nodded.

"Okay we'll be there in a hour." She closed the communicator and looked up at the three of them. She smiled. "Looks like the team is getting back together."

"Great." Lita muttered turning her back and walking from the darkening class room.

"Lita where are you going?" Serena called out as she followed her out of the class room.

"I need to go home and grab my star power stick. You never know when another Youma will attack." They all shared a look.

"You know what that's a good idea. I'd better go home and grab mine to." Amy nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll just meet at the temple." They all agreed to meet at Raye's and they all went their separate ways. Serena heading to Raye's before them all, already having her moon brooch and really wanting to get there before Lita and the rest of the girls.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 10th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' hope you enjoyed it! Please, if you could, take a few moments of your time and R&R...? I'd love to hear what you thought, it be good, or bad- but no flaming! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	11. Broken Promise

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Broken Promise_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Raye closed her communicator and sighed. "So the teams getting back together, great." She said, in a way that sounded like she wasn't really thrilled with the idea. _"Maybe I can strike it out on my own, go solo for once."_ She thought as she pulled on jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt, giving herself the once over and shrugged.

"It'll have to do I guess." She muttered going over to her bed where Darien laid sleeping.

"Hey Darien wake up." She said shaking him gently."Serena and the others are on their way…" She said shaking him a little bit more rougher. His eyes flickered open and he blinked.

"Serena's coming?" He asked. She nodded, confirming it. Darien threw the covers off and pulled on his clothes and catch sight of himself in the mirror, his face wild and looking mighty unhinged. He couldn't believe what he had just done, after all the trouble he had gone through to get Serena back… he had to go and climb into Raye's bed because he _needed_ someone. Darien shook his head in disgust and sighed.

"Raye…" She had walked back over to her closet and was looking at a dark red long sleeve t-shirt, thinking about changing the one she had on.

"Hm?" She said with her chin in her hand studying the shirt. Darien swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I think… I think we should see other people." Raye didn't move, she didn't move one inch. Her brain had went into denial mode and she couldn't utter a word, she was speechless.

"I know I told you I loved you, but I lied- not so much did I lie to you, but lied to myself. I love Serena. She's everything I've ever wanted… I want it back, I want her back." Raye opened her mouth to speak, but it was if Darien had stolen her voice when he told her he didn't love her. Right the second his words repeated over and over throughout her head. He didn't love her? That he was lying to her, she felt something snap deep inside, making her anger boil over. The next thing she knew she was in his face screeching.

"You lied to me? You don't love me? Well let me tell you buddy, your nothing but a horny effen loser! You don't love me- ha more like I don't love you!" Darien blinked, taking a step back.

"Y-you don't love me?" He asked stupidly. Raye smirked, knowing that would get his attention. "_Just like guy. Your not allowed to fall out of love with them, but they can drop you like yesterdays trash whenever they feel like it."_ She thought, which made her smirk even more.

"No, I don't. Now get out." She said turning on her heels and opening the door for him. Darien did a double take, his body having a really hard time to move. But, he finally did move. He walked to the door and said a soft goodbye to Raye and left. When he left Raye stood dumfounded.

"I can't believe it… he really meant it. He doesn't love me." She said her voice sad and sounding on edge. Raye stood there, it having not really hit home, but when it did… she completely lost it. Her breath came in rough gasps and she then slammed the door and turned screaming at the top of her lungs flinging whatever she could grab, around the room.

"How could he do this to me? After all that I have given up for him, after all I've gone through he decides now to dump me for some clueless meatball head?" She screamed letting out a cry as threw a very large book against the wall, making the wall shake with its impact. After that she flung herself onto her bed bawling like a little baby, feeling like someone had stabbed a sharp piece of ice through her heart.

"Why? What is so special about her," She screamed. "What is so special _**her**_?" She screamed louder, really wanting to know the answer...

* * *

Lita reached her apartment just as the sun was starting to dip in the horizon. She looked up and watched as it set and smiled at its beauty.

"There is nothing more beautiful then the setting sun." A voice said from behind her, making her jump bout a foot in the air. Lita spun around her fists raised, ready to fight whoever snuck up behind her. She pulled her fist back and let it fly, but the owner of the voice catch her punch with ease.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, Lita." Lita gasping, blushed lowering her arms and unclenching her fists.

"No, I'm the one that sorry. I didn't realize it was you, I'm sorry." Nick shook his head, and touched her shoulder gently with his hand and smiled.

"No, I should apologize. I nearly gave you a heart attack. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that, I wasn't thinking." Lita nodded, not knowing what else to do. Nick smiled sadly, brushing some stray hair out of her face.

"Man I really must of scared you. Your all flushed and pale looking." Lita blushed, and tried to hide it, but wasn't doing a very good job so she just held her head high.

"I haven't had the best day today. Its got nothing to do with you so don't count yourself responsible for the funky mood that I'm in." She said, her voice strong and unwavering. He nodded, muttering an 'okay' and just stood there staring at her. Lita soon began to become uncomfortable so she cleared her throat, looking away from him. Nick let out a chuckle pulling his hand off her shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." He said. Lita shrugged, blushing even more when he finally confirmed that he was in fact staring at her and not the sunset behind her. She cleared her throat and looked back up at him.

"So what brings you here?" She asked. It was Nick's turn to shrug.

"Oh I don't know. I once lived in Tokyo and I lived in this neighborhood." Lita smiled up at him with a bright happy smile.

"Oh really? Where did you live?" She asked. Nick looked around squinting at all the houses and apartment buildings, then smiled when he found what he was looking for. He rose his hand and pointed at the apartment building to their left and smiled.

"I lived there." He said. Lita let out a gasp, turning her head and could see that he was in fact, pointing at her apartment building. Lita snapped her head back over, her face drawn in amazement.

"No way, I live there!" She said feeling as if it were fate that they met the way they did. Nick laughed looking not at all amazed that Lita now lived in his old apartment building.

"Oh well that's something, huh?" He said laughing. Lita nodded her head, excited at this news.

"Yeah it sure is! Which apartment did you live in? You never know I might live in your old apartment." Nick chuckled and scrunched up his nose, trying to remember the apartment building.

"I think I lived in 3A... now don't quote me on that. It might be another apartment, its been so long..." Lita nodded feeling a little disappointed.

"Oh that's okay, I live in 4C." Nick chuckled softly.

"I knew the people that lived there before you, an elderly couple. They were really nice and use to give me sweets and candy." Lita face turned sad.

"Yeah I think they died a few years ago..." She said feeling her mood grow worse thinking of the death of the elder couple. Nick let out a sad sigh.

"Well they don't call it the cycle of life for nothing. One day we all grow old and die, and you know I'm okay with dying." Lita looked up at him.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah I mean when you grow old you've lived your life and when your body finally just gives out and dies and your spirit moves on you get to start again..." He said looking over Lita's shoulder at the sun with was half set. Lita just stared up at him feeling totally amazed at his attitude about death. _"I don't look forward to dying, but when its time, its time... you can't stop it from happening. Its unavoidable."_ She thought silently to herself, finding her mood growing more... happy with the words he spoke.

"Your amazing, know that?" Lita said biting back a gasp of surprise. It was the first time she had ever said something like that to a guy before, especially a hot one. Nick chuckled.

"Thanks, I do my best." Lita blushed, nodding.

"Yeah, I bet." She muttered and then remembered that she need to hurry up and meet the others at the temple. Lita took a step back, feeling all the sudden uncertain of herself and her words that she found herself wanting to speak.

"U-uh I have to go, go and meet up with my friends. It was nice seeing you again." She said smiling, her eyes closed not wanting to show the emotion rolling around in them. Nick cleared his throat and blinked his eyes.

"Oh okay, sorry for keeping you." He said. Lita shook her head.

"Oh its no problem. It was great talking with you again, I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime." Now Lita did gasp softly, hoping that he didn't hear it. But, he did. He smiled at her with a warm, kind smile.

"Would you now? How about I come pick you up Friday night at say... seven-ish?" Lita felt her eyes grow wide. _"Is he... is he asking me out on a date?"_ She thought, feeling both shocked and happy all at the same time. Lita bit the inside of her cheek and had to stop herself from smiling like a fool.

"Uh you want to go on a date with... me?" She asked stupidly. Nick nodded, his face drawn in wondrous delight. Lita did a double take and knew that he wasn't kidding. _"Can you really trust him- you haven't know him very long and there is something vaguely familiar about him..."_ A voice whispered at the back of her mind. Lita pushed back the voice and smiled at Nick.

"Sure, I'd love to." She found herself asking before she even had time to think twice about it. Nick face grew very happy, you could actually feel the happiness around him like a aura. Lita found herself going from confused and uncertain to happy and bubbly about the whole thing.

"Awesome I'll come and pick you up at seven." Lita nodded, smiling- it having grown more and more as the seconds past. They soon said their goodbyes and he moved back down the block to his red sports car, getting in and waving out the window to Lita and zoomed away out of her sights in a matter of seconds. Lita stood there starstruck and still not believing what just happen to her.

"Whoa who would have thunk it... a guy actually asked me out. One that isn't afraid of me and thinks I'm pretty." She said her eyes dazed and her heart fluttering like a bird. She wasn't sure if it was because she admired Nick for his down right cool factor, or because she was falling _**hard**_ for him. And Lita didn't know if that were either good, nor bad.

* * *

Serena arrived huffing and puffing, knowing that if she were late and the others arrived before her there was going to be a huge problem. She stooped at the beginning of the stairs that lead up the the temple, trying to catch her breath before she walked all those stairs.

"God I really need to get into shape. I've let myself go." She said her breath coming in wheezy gasps. After taking a few deep breaths and wiping the sweat from her face she began to walk up the stairs. About half way up she heard someone coming down the stairs. She looked up thinking it would be Raye coming to greet her, but boy was she wrong.

"D-Darien...?" She heard herself ask, but she already knew it was him. Darien stopped, about 8 steps up from her, looking wild and really not all there.

"S-Serena your here-"

"Yeah a Youma attacked me at school so we're meeting up at the temple." Darien was down the stairs grabbing hold of her shoulders tightly.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his eyes wide and frantic. Serena nodded, winching when his hands tightened around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your hurting me though..." She said muttering a 'ouch' and he let go in the next instant.

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Serena rubbed her shoulders and then shrugged.

"No biggie. Now that I think of it, why are you here?" She asked. Serena saw the guilty look in his eyes and she felt her heart fall into the pit of her stomach.

"You were here with Raye... weren't you, Darien." Darien shook his head wildly, closing his eyes. She could see that he was in real pain and was really sorry for whatever he and Raye had done.

"You slept with her again... didn't you?" Darien put his hands over his ears and shook his head. Serena smiled sadly. "Its okay, Darien." Darien pulled his hands from his ears, opening his eyes.

"Really?" He asked. Serena smiled and nodded.

"Yeah because you see you and I... we're over." She said and walked up the stairs, moving around him. He opened his mouth to protest this news- well it wasn't really news but you get the idea.

"I just broke it off with her! I broke it off with her, Serena." He said as if it were suppose to mean anything to her. Serena stopped and let out a sigh, hanging her head.

"It doesn't matter, Darien. What does matter is that you slept with her, again. Once a cheater always a cheater as the saying goes." He shook his head.

"No, I swear to god I'll change. I swear that I'll be faith to you forever and beyond. I'll never do this crap again, I swear to you Serena. It ends here and now." He said. Serena put a hand to her face and sighed sadly, her heart breaking.

"You told me that once before, Darien. You remember don't you? The night you came into my room and kissed me and told me you would never cheat on me again, but you broke that promise today when you decided to sleep with Raye." Darien was in denial. It couldn't really be over... could it?

Serena let out another sigh, taking a deep breath afterwards. "Darien look don't make anymore painful then it already is. It's over, plain and simple." She said.

He just shook his head, "No it can't be over!" He said in a sad frantic whisper.

"Yes, yes it can." She said and began to walk up the stairs once again. He didn't move a muscle- because you see he was to busy listening to the voice inside of him screaming screams of pain. A pain that was the most heart wrenching thing you'll ever know and never want to experience yourself. It was the voice of Prince Endymion, having just lost his true love once again...

* * *

Raye laid sniffling on her bed feeling drained and used up. "How could he do this to me... after all I've done and become for him. He just leaves me for no reason, no reason at all."

"Would you like revenge?" Raye let out a gasp sitting up and seeing a tall masked man in the center of her room.

"W-who are you?" The masked man shook his head and held up his hand.

"That is unimportant. What is important is that you answer my question. Would you like revenge against him, no would you like revenge against them all?" He said in a heated voice. Raye felt her heart grow hard and grow ice cold.

"Yes." She said, simply. He smiled holding out a dark red crystal.

"Hold this crystal and wish with all your might and wish for your revenge and nothing else, do you understand?" Raye crawled off her bed and walked over taking the crystal from him and holding it tightly against her chest.

"I wish... I wish for revenge against all the people that have wronged me." She said in a heated unstable whisper. The crystal began to glow dark and a strange, evil, power filled the room surrounding them.

"Good thats it." The masked man said, his smile growing evil and cruel. Raye's eyes grew dark and she looked at him and smiled the same evil smile as he.

"Master." She said her voice deep and rich, full of hatred.

"You are now my puppet. Do as your master commands." Raye nodded.

"Say your command, Master and I'll will fulfill it." She said. The masked man chuckled and turned to the door as if he could see through it.

"We have a guest it seems. Go and greet them my dear, oh and don't hold back." He said. Raye laughed dryly.

"I never hold back." She said and pulled out her star power stick which was now was deep red and black. "Mars Star Power Makeup!" She cried, letting the dark power fill her up, letting it change her.

* * *

Serena sniffed, tears prickling her eyes. "I will not cry... I will not cry tears over him ever again." She muttered it to herself trying to force herself to stop. Serena reached the top and let out a sigh wiping at her eyes. She shook her head and looked around, not seeing Raye anywhere.

"Raye, you here?" She called out walking around, but not seeing her anywhere.

"I wonder were she could be-" Serena could feel the heat of an oncoming fireball. She leaped back, looking around gripping her moon brooch for dear life, mer seconds away from transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Its all your fault..." Serena snapped her head around seeing Raye had transformed into Sailor Mars but her fuku was different. It was deep red and black.

"Sailor Mars your fuku, its changed." Sailor Mars chuckled evilly.

"Don't you like it? It happened after Darien dumped me... for you. The clueless meatball head who just _**happens**_ to be a princess." She said sneering. Serena took a step back.

"You've gone dark, haven't you?" She asked. Sailor Mars smirked at her, notching a brow.

"Come up with that by yourself, or did you have some help." Serena felt tears prick her eyes once again.

"W-why attack me? I didn't do anything to you-"

"Oh but didn't Darien tell you. He broke up with me because he wanted you back. You a stupid spineless coward who can't put two and two together and get four!" Raye cried out another attack sending it in Serena's direction.

"Raye stop it!" She screamed as she barely dodge the fireball. Raye chuckled crying out another attack this time catching her and burning her. Serena let out a scream as the fire burned her, then fell back as she was pulled out.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked. Serena opened her eyes, seeing a figure of a man and nodded.

"I- I think so." She said, but didn't get up. The man looked up and let out a curse.

"I should have gotten here faster... He's already turned her." He said.

"Who? Who turned Raye into that- that thing?" He shook his head.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Stay down, oh and don't get in my way in you can help it." The man stood up and began to walk towards Sailor Mars.

"Sailor Mars please calm down. Your letting your emotions get the better of you." He said holding out his arms showing that he had no weapons, or anything that he could use against her.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you don't want to kill Serena, not really." He said. Sailor Mars let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh I don't? And why's that? She's ruined my life! She stole the only thing I've ever wanted and she doesn't even realize it...!" She said scrunching up her face in anger, a fire coming to life next to Serena. She let out a squeal leaping away, looking at it as if it were a monster wanting to gobble her up.

"Sailor Mars, please stop- just hear me out. A man gave you a crystal, a crystal that he told you would grant you a wish. He put it in your head that you wanted to punish those that you love just because you were hurting. You still are hurting, but you have to will it away. The crystal is a sort of mind control. It makes you do his bidding. He doesn't care about helping you!" He shouted feeling himself growing angry as well. Sailor Mars face grew confused and she let out a gasp as she pushed the overwhelming energy away. _"He was right..."_ She thought as the power disappeared and her Fuku disappeared and she was back to being just plain old Raye.

"Oh god... What have I done?" She asked before fainting and falling off the porch. The man rushed over grabbing her just in time and held her tightly against his body.

"I'm so sorry. I should have got here sooner... my love." He said looking down at her, his eyes haunted. Serena just stared at the sight of them and felt something was strangely familiar about this scene, but she didn't know why. Serena heard her name being called and turned to see that her friends had arrived, all having transformed into the Sailor Fuku.

"W-we heard screams? What is going on?" Sailor Venus asked looking around and seeing that Serena's skin was burned and her clothes were blackened.

"Serena what happen? Your burnt!" Serena looked down at herself and let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh well you see Raye, she attacked me." Sailor Jupiter took a angry step forward.

"She did what?" She screamed. "Where is that two faced bitch! I'm going to kick her ass!" She said searching around the area and spotting her lying on the ground.

"W-what happen to her?" She found herself asking. Serena shrugged.

"I can't really say- well I mean I don't really know, but he might." She said turning around to find that the man that had saved her and Raye, was gone.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 11th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' and I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I've been super busy and it didn't help any that I was without internet, so yeah. If you would be so kind and R&R...? I'd love to hear what you thought if it be good, or bad- but no flaming please? Thanks again for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	12. A love like no other

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I've created!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: A love like no other_**

**_Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Raye awake to all her friends surrounding her, their faces drawn in worry. "What happen?" She asked, her voice wheezy, as if someone had closed off her throat for a length time. Lita narrowed her eyes, the worry soon fading from her eyes.

"You tell us." Raye thought for a moment, then shrugged. Having no clue what happen and why she suddenly felt so violated. Lita opened her mouth to say something cruel and hurtful to Raye, but the look that Serena gave her shut her up. Serena let out a sigh and mouthed thank you to Lita and turned her attention back to Raye.

"What do you remember?" She asked. Raye closed her eyes and thought back remembering that Darien came over and they slept together and then he dumped her. Raye felt her heart give a fluttered and she sighed. _"Come on Raye did you really think he would stay with you forever…?"_ She thought asking herself. She opened her eyes looking up and over at Serena.

"I'm so sorry, Serena. I- I shouldn't have let him talk me into it." Serena eyes grew wide and confused.

"Who talked you into what?" She asked, even though she already knew what Raye was about to tell her. _"Darien talked her into having sex and then he tried to break up with her afterwards… this is all his fault that this happened."_ She thought feeling her mood darken.

"Well you ran into Darien didn't you?" Raye asked, her voice half hushed and half regretful for letting it happen… Lita gritted her teeth together.

"Why that little-"

"Lita enough, okay? I'm tired you always bad mouthing Darien." Serena said. Lita snapped her head up, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Serena your not forgiving him after all he's done, are you? I mean its his fault that all this crap is happening in the first place-"

"Don't you think I know that! Do you think I'm stupid and so ignorant that I would go back to him after all that's happen?" She screamed, really wanting a answer from all her friends, but especially Lita. Lita bite the inside of her cheek, nibbling on it.

"No…" She muttered and looked away, anywhere but at Serena. She felt ashamed for what she said and wished she could take it back, but she couldn't.

"I know that Darien is a piece of scum and that he'll grow old and die alone and regret for the rest of his life what he threw away but I'm tired of talking about it- no in fact I'm sick of it! Quit bring it up, Lita or so help me god I won't ever talk to you ever again." She said her voice low and threatening. That being said Lita knew, hell they all knew that Serena was telling the truth. Lita looked back at her best friend and nodded.

"Okay, sorry I won't bring him up again…" She said softly. Serena let out a sigh, smiling sadly.

"Thank you. Now lets get Raye inside and let her rest, she's had a hard day." She said grabbing Raye's hand and Mina grabbed the other.

"I'll help you take her inside, Serena." Serena smiled at her and Mina smiled back.

"Thanks, Mina. Your the best." Mina flipped her hair back and smiled, baring her teeth.

"Come on we'd better get inside before she catches a cold." She said. Serena laughed, nodding in agreement and then pulled Raye up to her feet and they walked inside where they sat down in Raye's room and waited for Raye's memory to come back to her. And slowly… very slowly it did.

* * *

Raye was now lying in her bed, her arm over her eyes. "I can't believe I did that... I could have killed you, Serena." Lita snorted, opening her mouth to comment, but Serena elbowed her in the ribs. Lita grunted and then rolled her eyes.

"Its not your fault, Raye. That freaky masked guy messed with your head." She said, her voice sounded nothing like she actually meant what she said. Serena glared at her, then she closed her eyes shaking her head. Lita shrugged and went back to staring at the wall blankly. Raye closed her eyes, sighing. She knew that Lita hated her for what she had done to Serena. To be perfectly honest she was starting to hate herself...

"No, it is my fault. I was angry, jealous and mean. I should not have done what I did, but Darien always seemed like such a great guy. At first he told me that he was going to break it off with Serena. At first I didn't believe him, but after awhile I began to. He started talking trash about you, Serena. Saying how much a clingy moron you were... but now after thinking over all the times we were together and we were alone that was the only time he ever spoke poorly of you. When we were all together I could see pure love in his eyes when he looked at you," She let out a sigh her eyes starting to burn with emotion. "I wanted someone to look at me like that, but I knew by the rate I was going I was never going to find someone who loved me like how Darien loves you, Serena." She said, having finished her piece. The others couldn't believe it. Raye was actually jealous. _"She was jealous of me... whoa."_ She thought her mind feeling like it had just soaked up a great puddle of knowledge.

"Whoa, Raye. I mean that was so- whoa." Mina said stupidly. "I mean who would have thunk it. You jealous of Serena and Darien." Raye glared over at Mina.

"I wasn't jealous of Serena, stupid. I was jealous of what they had, of the love that they shared and couldn't help but shoved it down our throats every time they shared a lovey dovey look, or spoke to one another. The love just washed off them like a huge wave of happiness and love. A lot of times it made me sick to my stomach..." She said closing her eyes again and moving around to get comfortable. Lita smirked.

"Oh really? Well if it made you so sick it didn't really show..." Raye gritted her teeth, throwing her arm over her face once again.

"Why don't you just leave, Lita. You hate me and I'm starting to like that you do because I'm really starting to hate you as well." She said. Lita smirked grew bigger.

"Fine with me." She muttered. Serena had had enough. It was time to get down to business, it doesn't matter who did what to whom, or what was done. A Youma appeared at her school and attacked her. Serena got to her feet putting her hands on her hips.

"Enough you guys! We have bigger fish to fry then Darien right now. A Youma attacked me inside the school building and I want to know why and who ordered it to attack. I want to know who is pulling the strings and I want to know now!" She said sounding very serious. It surprised the lot of them.

"Serena I've never seen you like this before." Amy said sounding very surprised. Raye was staring up at her with a funny look, her eyes were large and round.

"Amy's right. Somethings different about you..." She said.

"Yeah." Mina and Lita said together. Serena looked at her friends, eyebrows raised.

"I guess getting ambushed by that Youma did something to me. And I think I know what that something was..." She said. Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina shared looks and then looked back to Serena, really wanting to know what that something was. Serena chuckled, smiling.

"I'm pissed." She said simply. "I've found out that Darien cheated on me and our enemy is back from the dead and they attacked me for no reason. I want to make them pay and to let them know that they should have stayed dead." She said her eyes growing hard and wicked. Her friends all stared at her as if it really weren't Serena standing in front of them, in a sense it really wasn't. The old Serena was gone and a new, more powerful, Serena was there to take the old Serena's place.

* * *

"So you've told us everything, right?" Raye asked, now sitting up in bed and looking a tad bit better. Serena held herself back from rolling her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure, Raye. I'm not stupid and I'm not blind. I know what I saw." She said her voice solid and hard as rock. She was getting really sick of no one believing her. Amy opened up her little computer and typed in the description of the Youma that Serena had given. The computer beeped a few times before it brought up the Youma that attacked Serena.

"Ah here it is!" She said. Everyone crowded around her, looking at the little screen.

"Its name is Seidenki. Meaning Static Electricity. Its powers are Electricity, but can cast very powerful Static based attacks." Serena gave a shutter remembering one of them.

"Any weaknesses?" Lita asked, but knowing that she would be no use. "I mean I know my attacks will be useless against hers because they would cancel each other out, but- you Amy. Your water based attacks would do the trick, don't you think?" Amy shrugged and type a few more buttons.

"It doesn't really say how we destroy her, just that she is very powerful and it will take all five of us to bring her down." She said typing a few more buttons, then closed her computer, pocketing it.

"So basically it says that we're totally screwed?" Lita asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Amy shook her head.

"No, it _**basically**_ says that we'll just need to be careful and not slip up." She said, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. Mina let out a sigh grabbing some cookies that Lita had brought.

"Well I for one thing it is total bull, I mean didn't Serena kill Beryl?" She asked. Amy nodded.

"Yes, she did. I mean the Moon Crystal banished them all back to the Negaverse-"

"See thats my point! Couldn't Beryl have figured out a way back to Earth? Make another base somewhere else? I mean she did it once, she could do it again." Mina asked gesturing with her hands.

Amy thought on it for a moment. "It is a possibility, but I really doubt that she could have figured out a way back in such a short time." She said taking a cookie as well. Mina closed her eyes, as she munched on the cookie.

"A whole year has past, Amy. I for one think that the Negaverse is possible of many things." Mina said still chewing on her cookie. Serena just sat there listening to them all, not wanting to interrupt there brainstorming. Raye could see that Serena was holding herself back, and she didn't know why.

"What do you think of all this, Serena?" She asked while Mina handed her a cookie. "Thanks, Mina." She said smiling at her friend. Mina blushed and shrugged. Serena blinked her eyes and thought for a moment. _"Yeah, what do I think?"_ She thought asking herself, then it struck her.

"What- what if Beryl found her four generals?" She asked. They all took in a gasping breath and they all shared looks of fear.

"The generals? We had enough trouble with them last time!" Mina said, letting out a groan. Amy and Lita both nodded there head, but Raye was silent. For some reason she had the feeling that she had met one of them today... The man that said he had come to late and then he whispered something into her ear as she was slipping in and out of consciousness. What was it that she said. She closed her eyes trying to pull it from the pack of her mind. _"I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner... my love."_ The man had said. Raye let out a gasp, her eyes starting to prickle with tears.

"It was him..." She whispered, her heart beating rapidly in the her chest. Mina looked back at Raye, a confused look on her face.

"Who are you talking about, Raye?" She asked biting into another cookie, munching on it. Raye closed her eyes, deep in thought trying to remember his face... Her vision had been blurry and out of focus, but she was sure if she thought hard enough she could remember something about the man that had saved her life. Serena could see she was trying to remember something, but she didn't know exactly what that something was. _"Maybe she knew that guy that had tricked her into attacking me, or maybe... she knew the man that saved her." _Serena thought silently to herself. Raye felt herself traveling back through her mind, trying to piece together the strangers face. When she arrived at the part of her mind she stopped and took a deep breath. _"Alright he was handsome, young looking... maybe in his late teens, early 20s. He had blonde wavy hair, that didn't quite touch his shoulders."_ His eyes were intense and a beautiful light blue color making Raye gasp and her heart flutter with something that she has never felt this deeply for; a certain kind of love that she had never felt for Darien. Raye couldn't stop herself from staring at this mans face, wishing so badly that he was there next to her whispering sweet things in her ear. She pulled herself from the image and back to the present, opening her eyes and noticing that she was crying.

"Raye whats the matter?" Amy asked, having gotten up and sitting next to her friend trying to comfort her, but didn't know how to go about doing that. Raye shook her head, wiping at her eyes.

"Its nothing. I'm just tired and really worn out." She said smiling sadly at her friends. "I can't believe I was so weak and let that man turn me against you, Serena." She said now looking directly at Serena, her smile fading to a frown.

"I shouldn't have let it happen." She said. Serena couldn't argue with that. She, herself, was surprised that Raye was turned so easily against her without a fight of any kind. _"Darien must have really hurt her..."_ She thought feeling her angry boil up once again. Serena walked over sitting down on the other side of Raye, grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly.

"Look Raye I know that your sorry about what happen, and I forgive you for that," Lita opened her mouth to protest her forgiveness, but Serena glared over at her, shutting her up. "but you have to know that I won't forgive what you and Darien did, so easily." Raye bit her lip and nodded her head sadly, letting it hand afterwards. _"Yeah I know that. I never expected you to forgive me. I never wanted you to forgive me, as long as I had Darien, what I did didn't seem to matter. I was happy enough that Darien loved me and that was all I needed."_ She thought feeling her eyes teary up. She rubbed them and let out a whimper.

"I wish it never happened." She said with a sob. Serena nodded, knowing all this already.

"I know, Raye. I know." She said sweetly to her heart broken friend. _"Now she knows how it feels to have a guy stomp all over your heart..."_ She thought feeling herself feeling a little happy that Darien did what he did to her, you know, breaking up with her after all that they'd been through. Serena scolded herself for thinking such things and being happy that they happened. _"How heartless and cruel of me to think such things about one of my friends- one of my best friends."_ She thought. Serena released Raye's hand and stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright here is what I suggest we do," She said then looked over at Amy, who was still sitting by Raye. "Amy I want you to study up on that Youma, Seidenki and call us if you find any known weaknesses she has." Amy nodded getting up and walking back over to the table, sitting down and taking out her little computer and went to work.

Serena looked over at Lita and Mina next. "I want you two to patrol the city, mainly the area around the school. She showed up there and I figure she'll stay in that general area for a time." Lita and Mina nodded getting up and walked outside, pulling out there Star Power Sticks.

"Jupiter Star Power Makeup!" She shouted, transforming quickly. Mina was next, holding up her star power stick in the air.

"Venus Star Power Makeup!" Mina shouted, transforming quickly. Sailor Jupiter cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Alright lets get to work." She said then turned to Sailor Venus. "I'll take the south and west side and you'll take the north and east, okay with that?" Sailor Venus nodded.

"Yeah, fine with me." She said.

"Alright we'll meet up at the school gate in say an hour?" Sailor Jupiter said and Sailor Venus nodded in agreement. They parted ways with a 'good luck' and running in direction of the school.

* * *

Serena watched her friends and fellow Sailor Senshi go. She turned with a sigh back to face Amy and Raye, not knowing what she could do to help out her friends with their search.

"What is it, Serena?" Raye asked from her position on the bed. Serena shrugged walking over and sitting down across from Amy.

"I don't know... I guess I just wish I could be of more help to you guys. I have no idea what I should do," She said, then it dawned on her. "maybe I should go and patrol to." She said her mind distance and in deep thought. Amy looked up from her computer surprised at Serena's words.

"Really?" She asked. Serena nodded.

"Yeah, I mean why not? The Youma attacked me. She didn't stick around and attack any of you guys... maybe she was told to attack me and me alone." She said. Raye and Amy shared at look.

"Do you really think she was only after you?" Amy asked. Serena thought on it for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I do. I mean think about it, she attacked me when I was alone and didn't have anyone else with me. Why not attack us all if she was so powerful and able." She said deep in thought. Amy shrugged.

"Maybe she wants to pick us off one by one. I mean that makes more sense then just attacking us all directly." She said typing away on her computer. Serena looked over at her, wondering why she thought this.

"But wouldn't it be easier just to kill us all in one fatal swoop?" She asked her genius friend. Amy shrugged again.

"No, not really. From what I have learned that it will take all three of us to destroy her, not just one, or two." She said her thoughts drifting away. Serena let out a gasp jumping to her feet.

"I just sent Lita and Mina to look for this monster and they'll likely die if they go up against her alone." Serena spun around and ran to the door, throwing it open.

"I've got to go and find them before the Youma does!" She gasped out, pulling on her shoes and jumping off the porch.

"Hey wait for us!" Raye shouted from inside, having gotten up and pulled on her shoes and following Serena out.

"No, Raye your still to weak from earlier-"

"You heard what Amy said," Raye jumped off the porch and joined Serena where she stood. "it will take all five of us to kill this thing." She said. Amy came out, her shoes already on.

"Yes, it will take all five of us to destroy this thing." She said taking out her Star Power Stick and smiling. "I for one am ready to kick some Youma ass." Raye and Serena gasped and shared a look. They had never heard Amy cuss before. Amy held up her Star Stick, smiling wickedly.

"Mercury Star Power Makeup!" She shouted, Raye followed shortly behind her shouting, "Mars Star Power Makeup!" They transformed quickly and then turned to Serena, waiting for her to transform.

Serena held her Moon Brooch up and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power Makeup!" A soft pink light surrounded her and she transformed into Sailor Moon, posing at the end.

"Alright lets go!" She said and they all ran to safe their friends from a certain death.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 12th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' and I hope you enjoyed it! Please if you could R&R I'd love to hear what you thought! If it be good, or bad- but no flaming please? Thanks again for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_p.s. I changed my pen name to xThat-Angel-Of-Minex to xOne hell of a Butlerx X3_**

**_xOne hell of a Butlerx_**


	13. Schoolhouse Rumble

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: Schoolhouse Rumble!_**

**_Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx_**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Sailor Moon skidded to a halt outside of the school, the moon shining down on it making it look haunted and nothing like she remembers it. "You think their here already?" She asked either Amy, or Raye.

"I don't know, but I'm getting strong reading inside." Amy said her computer out and typing away.

"I think its the Youma that you faced, Serena. The reading is very strong." She said. Serena looked around to see if she could spot Lita, or Mina but they were no where in sight.

"Their either inside, or they haven't arrived yet, but I highly doubt that." Raye said, the pointed at a tree that sat right beside the school walls.

"Come on we need to get inside right now if either, or both of them are in there." She said. Serena and Amy nodded in agreement. Raye took the lead, walking over to the wall and took a stance and cupped her hands in front of her.

"Alright, Serena you first." She said moving her cupped hands in gesture for her to put a foot in them so she could boost her up. Serena looked at her cupped hands and let out a shaky sigh, walking over and placing her right foot in her hands.

"I swear if you drop me, your dead." She muttered. Raye snorted and then boosted her up without warning. Serena let out a small yelp of surprise and quickly grabbed the top of the wall so she wouldn't go crashing back to the ground.

"God I hate gravity!" She grunted as she pulled herself up and pulled a leg over, now sitting on the wall. Serena turned her head scanning the grounds of the school, but saw nothing.

"I don't see Lita, Mina, or the Youma." There was large blue spark that catch her eyes from inside. She snapped her head up squinting her eyes to get a better look. She saw both Lita and Mina fighting the Youma, struggling as the Youma shot a large static charge at them.

"There inside the school!" She called down in a soft, panicky, whisper to them as Amy was putting her own foot into Raye's cupped hands. Raye boosted Amy up and she catch the walls edge with ease.

"Well we'd better hurry up then." She said pulling herself up and leaning over a little and grabbing Raye's hand.

"A little help would be nice." She grunted as she began to pull Raye up. Serena blinked, then she to leaned down and grabbed Raye's other hand.

"Oops, sorry." She said then they pulled Raye up and they were over the wall, landing in the courtyard that was lit up with bright silverly light of the moon.

"Alright this is what we do," Raye said, then pointed at Serena. "you will come in from the north end." She said, then pointed at Amy.

"Amy you'll come in from the east and I'll come in from the west, got it?" She asked. Serena and Amy nodded.

"Alright lets go!" She said, then ran to the west entrance and Amy took off for the east side. Serena stood there, her heart pounding away in her chest. She faced this Youma once before and got her ass beat easily.

"God this is going to be a tough battle." She muttered and jogged to the north entrance and pushed the doors open with ease. They banged against the walls, the sound echoing throughout the school. "No doubt they heard that…" She thought and started to walk in, but stopped when her hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

"Well look who it is. Sailor Moon, coming to save her pathetic Sailor Senshi." There was a struggle deep within the school.

"Sailor Moon get out of here! Its a tra-" There was a loud cry, cutting off the sentence.

"Why don't you shut up and let the grown ups talk for awhile, hm?" Seidenki said. There was a whimper that followed and a evil chuckle.

"Thats a good girl." She said, now walking into view with a satisfied smirk on her ugly pale blue face.

"Your friend is right, this is a trap." She said. Serena smirked, then let out a nasty laugh.

"If it weren't then I would be very, very disappointed." She said. Seidenki let out a long loud laugh, her face bright with a evil excited glee.

"Oh really? Well I'm glad as well that it is a trap." She said, then a thin layer of static crackled around her.

"My master will be very happy when I bring him back your head." Sailor Moon's mood darkened and her eyes grew dark.

"Speaking of your master, who is he?" She said smiling sweetly at the Youma. Seidenki let out a snort, snapping her fingers and sending a small charge towards Sailor Moon. She jumped out of the way, her back now against the wall the small of ozone filled the air.

"What you don't want to tell me who your master is?" She asked. Seidenk grinned at her evilly, shaking her head.

"If I did that he would punish me...and I don't like being punished." She said. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes thinking, "Why am I not surprised..." She pushed herself off the wall, pulling out Moon stick and taking a fighting stance, one that was strong and kept her well balanced.

"If you want tell me who ordered you to attack me, then I'll beat it out of you." Serena grounded out and cried out; Moon Prism Power! Seidenki let out a evil laugh.

"That is a weak attack on a very powerful Youma." Serena glared at the Youma.

"Your very full of yourself aren't you." She said. Seidenki blinked.

"I don't believe so. Like I said I am very powerful, to powerful for your attacks to have any effect on me."

"Oh yeah well how about this!" Sailor Jupiter said limping into view, a small stream of blood from her hairline to her jaw. She took a deep breath and shouted; Jupiter Thunder Kiss! Seidenki eyes grew wide and she stumbled back when Jupiter attack hit her. Sailor Jupiter smiled, proud of herself for her attacking having some what of an effect.

"You will pay for that you little Sailor brat." Seidenki growled and snapped her fingers a static shock rushing towards Jupiter.

"Oh no you don't!" Venus said as she also limp into view. "Your going down, for good!" She said then shouted; Venus Heart Crusher! Seidenki stumbled back again, her mood growing from irritated to boiling anger.

"Why you little bitch-"

"It isn't nice to call people names, static head!" Raye said from the west hallway, running down and taking a stance and cried; Mars Flame Inferno! Seidenki let out a shriek as the flames consumed her whole being, the flames died down and Seidenki stood there looking ragged and totally pissed off.

"My turn." Amy said walking down the east hallway and shouted; Mercury Water Purification! A pool of water formed under Seidenki and it quickly grew to a pure light blue and a beam of pale blue light traveled up, surrounding Seidenki. She let out a loud shriek as beam covered her and she fell to her knees, the pool disappearing.

"You'll pay for this!" Seidenki said through gritted pale teeth. Serena felt a strange strength fill her to the brim.

"No, you will." She said her wand changing from her Moon Stick to something new. All of the Sailor Senshi's let out a gasp as the want transformed into something else; the wand went from pale pink to a hot pink, a gold bow connecting the base to the top; where a red heart sat and white diamond sat on top of the heart along with three gold balls, middle bigger then the two next to it, then a small ball on top of the larger ball, a crescent moon connect to it.

"You guys, lets finish this Youma off once and for all." She said readying herself to attack, as well as all the other Sailor Senshi.

"Right, lets do it." Sailor Jupiter said getting a nodded from Sailor Venus, Mars and Mercury. Jupiter started with a loud cry: Jupiter Thunder Kiss! Mars; Mars Flame Inferno! Venus; Venus Heart Crusher! Mercury; Mercury Water Purification! Sailor Moon was the last to release her attack; Moon Solar Flare! All the attacks combined into one and struck Seidenki all at once. Seidenki let out a silent scream as she fizzled out of existence. All the Sailor Senshi let out a sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness thats over." Sailor Mercury said, leaning back against the wall. Everyone nodded in agreement. There was a evil chuckled from down the hall and all the Sailor Senshi spun in that direction to find a man standing about 100 yards down the hallway watching them. Sailor Moon looked him over; tall, long white hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, and piercing pale blues eyes, a face hidden behind a black mask.

"Good job, Sailor Senshi. I would never have thought you would have become so strong not having transformed in over a year." Sailor Moon stood a strong step forward.

"So you are the one that sent that Youma to attack me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes, I did." He said, then let out a disappointed sigh.

"I was sure that Seidenki would have done the job, but I guess I will have to pick more wisely next time." He said, then bowed to them.

"Until the next time, Sailor Moon." He said with a wicked tone in his voice and a evil smirk on his face, then he vanished as quickly as he came. Sailor Moon turn to her fellow Sailor Senshi, a serious look on her face.

"Its official; the negaverse is back." Sailor Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury all shared a look.

"You think its the negaverse?" Jupiter asked. Sailor Moon only nodded, but Venus let out a irritated cry, putting her hands on her hips.

"How do you know its the negaverse, it could be some other foe we haven't even fought yet." Sailor Moon let out a sigh, shaking her head.

"No, its the negaverse; this has their stench all over it." She said and they all had to agree with that. All this, the Youma attack, everything had the negaverse written all over it.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 13th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could please R&R, I'd really appreciate it! I'd love to know how it was if it be good, or bad- but please no flaming! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_xOne hell of a Butlerx_**


	14. Enough is enough!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Your Betrayal**_

_**Chapter Title: Enough is enough!**_

_**Author: xOne hell of a Butlerx**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Serena let out a sigh after they climbed back over the wall and were now walking back to Raye's house. For some reason that seemed the best thing to do. None of the girls felt like being alone, none of them thought it wise.

"What are we going to do?" Mina asked rolling her shoulders, stiff now the confrontation with Seidenki. They all shrugged, not knowing how to answer her question.

"I mean I thought we dealt with the negaverse. Weren't they suppose to be sealed back into the negaverse for good this time?" She asked, her questions nonstop. Serena let out a sigh.

"I don't know okay, Mina. They could have found another way back here to earth, I mean they did it a year ago, why couldn't they do it again." Serena said. Mina shook her head as if she was sickened to think they would have to fight all the negaverse had to offer…again.

"From the data I've collected there is no way," Mina smiled, a crazy smile of hope. Amy cleared her throat. "that the negaverse could not end up coming back." She said then said a silent sorry to Mina. Mina let out a cry and threw her hands up into the air.

"Oh thats just great. So what your saying is that there is a chance, if we seal them back to the hell hole they came from, that they could find their way out again…?" She asked. Amy nodded.

"Yes." She said. Mina smirked, looking anything else but happy.

"Well thats just great. There goes the semi-normal life I had created for myself. Gone in a blink of an eye!" She pursed her lips and stomped ahead of them all.

"Mina lets stick together, you never know what the negaverse attack again." Serena said. Raye nodded, agreeing with what Serena had to say.

"Yeah Serena's right, Mina. Just because you throw a hissy fit doesn't mean that this will all go away." Mina glared at them all from over her shoulder.

"Watch me!" She growled crossing her arms and stomping her feet hard against the ground making her friends roll their eyes at her immaturity. _"God and here I thought Serena was the pouty baby in the group..."_ Raye thought silently to herself. No more words were exchanged from either of them. Another word wasn't uttered until they were safely back at the Shire.

"All right so whats the plan guys?" Lita asked grabbing a chip from a bowl on the table. Amy typed away on her computer, but didn't say a word. Lita munched on the chip, looking around the table at each and everyone of her friends.

"What, nothing?" She asked with a surprised tone to her voice. She looked at Raye, brow notched.

"Come on you can't tell me you didn't have a inkling of a idea that this would happen." Raye narrowed her eyes at Lita.

"What you think I've been holding out on you guys? I might have screwed around with Darien behind Serena's back, but I wouldn't have kept something this _**huge**_, a secret. I'm not that much of a heartless bitch..." She murmured the last part. A snort escaped Lita, then she cleared her throat trying to cover it up.

"So your telling me that you didn't have any dreams, visions, premonitions...?" She said and Raye shook her head in a 'no' answer. She let out a sigh shaking her head in annoyance.

"Well this is just great. With Raye's visions all out of whack we're toast for sure." Raye glared at her her eyes becoming chips of ices.

"You know what just stop, stop right now!" Raye yelled at Lita and Lita glared right back at her.

"Why? Just because Serena let you off the hook-" Serena slammed her hands down on the table getting everyone attention glaring at the lot of them.

"Okay that is it. I swear if I here Darien's name, or what he and Raye did, one more time I'm gonna scream bloody murder. Yeah Raye screwed around with my boyfriend behind my back. Have I forgiven her, not in the slightest but this, the negaverse, is more important then any boyfriend problem." Serena yelled out.

Amy blinked, surprised at Serena's sudden out burst. "Well put, Serena." She said, making Serena smile.

"Thanks, been wanting to do that ever since Lita and Raye sat down and would not stop glaring at each other...!" She said and both girls bowed their heads, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Now back to the _matter_ at hand; was it just me, or did that guy look familiar?" She asked her four friends around the table. Lita looked at Amy and Raye looked at Mina, their gazes locking, then turned back to looking at Serena.

"I don't know...maybe he seemed a little familiar." Serena rolled her eyes, then fell back to the floor and stared up at the ceiling sorting out her thoughts, well she was trying to...

"You know what...he might be one of her old generals." She said without even thinking about it. The girls gasped and glanced at each other.

"Could that even be possible?" Lita asked. Amy pulled out her computer and typed away determined to answer that very question herself, but found it to be impossible.

"I'm not getting anything...maybe its not possible. Beryl could have found some new flunkeys to do her dirty work." She offered that as the answer to Lita's question. Serena shook her head.

"No, she wouldn't go through the trouble of finding anyone new..." She muttered. Mina slapped her hand down on the table eyes hard and full of a searing anger that chilled everyone down to the bone.

"I'm sick of this! I want to live a normal life and not have to look over my shoulder every five seconds to make sure a Youma won't ambush me...!" She shouted the last part. Raye shushed her.

"_Quiet!_ Do you want my Grandpa to come in here and hear what your saying...!" She hissed. Mina glared at Raye and stood up in a rush.

"I could careless if your Grandpa came in and heard our topic of conversation, Raye!" She snapped. Serena sat up looking up at Mina with a serious look on her face.

"Mina thats enough." Mina held herself back from giving Serena the finger and put her hands on her hips instead.

"No, I'm sick of this! I'm tired of fighting for my life and trying to save people I don't even know-" Serena was on her feet in seconds and slapping Mina hard across the face.

"Well I'm sick of hearing you bitch about how hard your life is! Your not the only that is sick of fighting, Mina!" She hissed through her teeth. Mina stared at Serena with a look of shock on her face, a hand against the cheek that Serena had just struck. Serena took a deep breath.

"Look you guys it late. I'm going home and getting some sleep, no telling when a Youma will attack." She said then turned on her heels and left walking outside and heading on her way home. Amy, Lita and Raye looked up at Mina.

"Great going, Mina." Lita said in a sarcastic tone, then Raye and Amy nodded in agreement.

Serena let out a yawn having gotten home late and her parents gave her a ear full of her curfew and the consequences of coming in late. Serena told them it wouldn't happen again and went up and fell into her bed not even to bother changing her clothes. She hit the snooze button on her clock and got up taking off her uniform and grabbing another and pulling it on. She walked down into the kitchen to see that her Mom was busy cooking breakfast.

"Morning." She said and walked over grabbing a apple and glass of juice and walked over sitting down at the table and ate her apple. Ikuko smiled at Serena.

"Good morning, Serena. Did you sleep well?" She asked. Serena shrugged.

"Could have been better, could have been worse." Ikuko face darkened a little bit.

"Did _he_ stop by again?" She asked. Serena looked over at her mom, brow raised, then blushed seeing what she meant. She shook her had.

"Uh no, he didn't." She said. Ikuko let out a sigh of relief.

"Well thats good. Don't get me wrong I love Darien to pieces, but I won't forgive him for hurting you so..." She said meaning every word. Serena nodded taking another bite of her apple.

"Yeah neither will I..." She said. Kenji walked in, newspaper under his arm and a cup of coffee in his hand, walking over and sitting down at the table.

"Morning." He said to both Serena and his wife. Ikuko smiled and walked out placing a plate down in front of him.

"Here your breakfast, darling." She said. Kenji smiled up at her kissing her cheek.

"Thanks honey, looks great." He said set the newspaper down next to his coffee and picked up his fork and started to eat. Serena smiled at how lovey dovey her parents were openly to each other. _"So cute, but a little gross to watch."_ She said then giggled.

"Do you want some breakfast to, Serena?" Ikuko asked as she walked back into the kitchen to make another plate. Serena shook her head.

"Nah, I want to get to school a little early today." She said and stood up finishing off her apple and juice and cleaned up after herself.

"Well I'm off!" She said putting on her shoes and grabbing her bag and walked to the door.

"Oh wait, Serena!" She stopped the door cracked open. Ikuko rushed out of the kitchen a lunch box in her hand.

"Your lunch." She said holding out the lunch box, a smile on her face. Serena smiled and took a soft breath then exhaled and took the lunch box.

"Thanks, Mom." She said then turned leaving and saying one last goodbye to her parents. The door closed behind her and she made her way out to the sidewalk to find that Andrew was walking up the sidewalk towards her.

"Hey there, Andrew!" She said waving at him. Andrew tried to hide the blush, but failed miserably. He waved back, then looked around but shook his head, knowing that it was to late to run and hide.

"Hey, Serena." He said stopping a few feet away from her. Serena smiled up at him.

"Whats up?" She asked. Andrew shrugged, scratching the back of his head and looking about ready to bolt. He didn't expect her out and about this early in the day. He planned to just...what did he plan to do?

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would stop by and say hello." He said. Serena giggled.

"Oh," She said, then looked around. "well I'm on my way to school, want to walk with me?" She asked. Andrew nodded.

"Sure don't want you collapsing again and not be there to catch you." Serena blushed and rubbed at her arms feeling a set of goosebumps forming up and down her arms.

"Okay." She said and then after that they set out towards Serena's school, but what they didn't know was that a certain someone with piercing blue eyes watching them with a evil smirk on his face, a mask covering his face...

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 14th chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' and I hoped you enjoyed it! If you could take a few minutes of your time and R&R, I'd really appreciate it! I'm also taking any suggestions of what you you think will and/or should happen if anyone of you want to tell me some, I'd love to hear them! Thanks again for reading and I hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**xOne hell of a Butler**_


	15. The Return of the Negaverse!

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Your Betrayal_**

**_Chapter Title: The Return of the Negaverse?!_**

**_Author: The Stories of L.B._**

**_Rated T_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Serena walked with a somewhat giddiness to her walk. "So…you weren't really in the neighborhood were you?" She asked Andrew with a suspicious smile on her face. Andrew blinked and jumped a little.

"Huh?! S-sure I was! I mean why would I have come over if I weren't…" He said. Serena giggled and skipped a little.

"Oh I don't know… Just to see me I guess." She said then stopped and spun around.

"I mean it isn't unheard of." She said with a smile. Andrew blushed even more and wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Well I guess the first point goes to you…" He said having stopped as well and looked to the ground and kicked a small pebble with the tip of his shoe.

"So…what was up for your early morning visit?" She asked with a grin. Andrew scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I was just," He shrugged again. "worried…I guess." He said. Serena's eyes grew big and her mouth dropped open. "He was worried about me?" She thought to herself, then shook her head.

"Oh well…thanks I guess." She said as she started to blush. Andrew chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Great going man you've just made this even more awkward then it needed to be." He thought to himself. Serena then turned her head filled with questions and thoughts.

"Has he been…asking you to check up on me?" She asked as she stared down at her feet. Andrew looked up and blinked.

"Huh, who Darien?" He asked then gasped and he took a loud step forward and he shook his head.

"No way! He has no idea that I've been meet up with you and stuff. I mean I've barely spoken to him since, since…" He sighed not having the strength to finish his sentence. Serena swallowed and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry. You two use to be the best of friends. I've ruined that…you must really hate me for that." She said. Andrew shook his head and he moved around her and hooked a finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"I would never hate you. Besides its not like your the one that did the cheating. Thats all on him, not you." He said. Serena felt tears start to prickle her eyes. She looked away and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Thanks, Andrew… That means a lot to me." She said and smiled up at him. Andrew returned her smile and nodded.

"Its no problem." He said then looked at his watch.

"Oh shoot I've got to go, or I'll be late for class. I'll see you later." He said and she nodded with a smile.

"Sure. See you later." She said and he turned and started to run down the street in the direction of the college, but he stopped and turned back to her.

"Remember I'm here if you ever need to talk." He said. Serena smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Andrew. I might just take you up on that." She said and he smiled and waved goodbye and turned and left quickly. Serena sighed and made her way to school with a little bounce in her step.

* * *

Lita let out a sigh as she sat outside and ate her lunch. She munched on a rice ball looking around for her friends when she spotted Serena making her way over to her. "Hey where have you been?" She asked as Serena sat down across from her friend.

"Sorry I had to stay after class." She said as she opened her lunch and started to eat. Lita chuckled and finished off her rice ball.

"Oh really? What did you do fall asleep in class again?" She asked and Serena glared at her as she chewed. Lita shrugged and grabbed another rice ball from her lunch box.

"What? Don't act like it has never happened." She said. Serena swallowed and sighed.

"Yes it has happen, but not in a long time. I was just late for class this morning and my teacher wanted to talk with me about it." She said with a shrug and muttered; it wasn't a big deal. Lita swallowed and shook her head.

"No it is a big deal, Serena. You really need to get over this crap you've got going on with Darien. Just tell the huge ass never to call you again, then move on with your life." She said wiping her hands and making the motion of throwing something away, or pushing something away. Serena sighed and closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Lita its not as simple as you make it out to be. Darien and I are- were destined to be together. Its not as simple as telling him to drop dead and never speak to him again." She said. Lita rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, whatever." She said leaning back and closing her eyes... Serena knew it was hard for Lita to understand the situation she was in, but she had to understand that it was going to be very hard to just forget about Darien, or what they had... well what they would have had...

* * *

That evening the whole gang gathered for a meeting at Raye's house. And Mina was in serious denial...still. "We still don't know that its the negaverse." She said. Lita slammed her hand down on the table making everyone jump.

"That is it I have had enough of all your bitching Mina! Thats all you've done since we fought that freak the other night. I don't know about everyone else, but I think you need to face the facts; the negaverse is back and ready to hand us our damn heads if we aren't careful." She said. Mina lowers lip trembled and she shot up and ran out of the room.

"I hate you, Lita!" She cried as she went. Raye got up and glared at Lita.

"God, Lita! Are you that much of a heartless bitch?!" She growled and raced after her friend. Serena sat looking down at the table with her hands in her lap. _"Lita's right... The negaverse is back and if Mina doesn't buck up and face the music then we're all as good as dead..."_ She thought to herself. They sat there for another good thirty minutes when Lita let out a loud yawn and a good stretch.

"I'm thinking I might call it a night and head home soon." She said and her friends all agreed that it was probably time for them to head home as well.

"We should walk home in groups of two so no Youma's surprise us with a attack." Amy said as she collected her things. Serena grabbed her book bag and nodded.

"Thats a good idea, Amy. I'll head home with you Lita since your apartment is on the way to my house. Amy you go with Mina. Her house is only a few blocks from yours." She said. Amy nodded and Mina, who had returned a few minutes after her immature hissy fit rejoined them, left a few minutes before Serena and Lita would.

"All right now that little miss crybaby is gone. What are we gonna do about the negaverse." Lita said. Serena sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't know." She said. Soon she and Lita made their way home. Serena entered her house to her families greeting, but she was just to tired to socializes with them. So she walked past them with a tired smile and a mutter of going to bed early. And right after she entered her room she undressed and then pulled on her most comfortable pajamas and fell onto her bed and past out right when her head hit the pillow. She dreamed of a normal life; no fighting, powers, nothing... And for once in a really long time; she smiled.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the newest chapter of my Sailor Moon fanfiction 'Your Betrayal' and I really hope you enjoyed it. I am so sorry it took me so long to update! Please believe me when I say that life has been extremely busy and crazy...! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter with a review. Thanks again and hope you are looking forward to more!_**

**_The Stories of L.B._**


End file.
